Shipwrecked
by Animegirl1331
Summary: AU New Moon Ending. The Cullen's are in Italy by the time the Volturi let Bella, Alice, and Edward leave. They take a cruise instead of a plane. A vampire and a human are stuck together when their cruise ship sinks. Guess who.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Alternative Universe New Moon Ending. Bella doesn't forgive and take Edward back the second she sees him. All the Cullen's are in Italy by the time Bella, Alice, and Edward are allowed out of Volterra. They decide to take a ship back to the States. A day's journey from their destination a storm comes. Bella in her usual danger magnet self is out on the deck when the storm begins. Tuned into the emotions of Bella, Jasper feels her panic and goes to her only to discover the ship will soon buckle under the storm. Alarmed at the danger Jasper picks the most secure and equipped lifeboat he can find and carrying a shell-shocked Bella,They set off into the night Jasper using his vampire abilities to his full capacity to keep Bella and himself safe.

Chapter 1

Third person P.o.v.

Jasper could feel the rocking of the ship. He could feel the waves as if he was the ship. The water had always reminded him of his ability. The emotions of those around him coming and going as they pleased and the way that sometimes he could block them out yet at other times the feelings were so strong that they drowned him.

It was only an hour later as he was battling the waves with the oars of the lifeboat that he remembered how much he sometimes hated his empathy. In this case though he also couldn't help but be thankful that he had this ability. Without it he couldn't have saved the human member of his family.

Secured to the floor of the lifeboat Bella was wide eyed and scared out of her mind. From surviving a jump off a cliff to getting off a cruise ship in enough time to see it go down. Jasper thought that Lady Luck really went back and forth between loving or hating Bella Swan.

Bella P.o.v.

I was cold but thankfully alive. My clothes were warm enough that I knew that I wouldn't get hypothermia. While I didn't like thinking about the hundreds of human beings that had undoubtedly drowned to their deaths, I couldn't help but be thankful that my vampire family could survive even a sinking ship. I was also relieved that it got me away from Edward.

While I loved him the love was obviously platonic to me now. He had broken my heart in the most brutal of ways and there was no going back. Their love wasn't meant to last. Differing too much from each other, with so little in common that even without him leaving that it was likely that they would have broken up anyway. He kept too much from me and never truly let himself have fun. Too little laughter. Always telling me that he was a monster so much that I questioned to myself whether or not he was just fishing for a moral boost.

A harsh movement from the boat reminded me exactly where I was. Looking at Jasper I was amazed. He had saved me. He cared enough to save me. I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking that he only did it because he was there. Jasper had sought me out most likely following my frightened emotions.

Then reading the situation rescued me from a shipwreck. Now here they were in a lifeboat heading into the unknown. It was strait out of Titanic. He was Jack. I questioned mentally to myself if this made me Rose. Blood rushed into my cheeks at the thought. Okay no thinking about Jasper like that. Jasper eyes flickered to mine. My heart skipped a beat. My reaction was involuntary. No crushing on your best friend's newly ex-husband, Bella Swan.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked loudly. His voice had a southern accent and while it still held a musical tone it was a low manly sound. "Yes, I just can't believe this all happened." I replied in a normal speaking voice knowing he would hear me over the sounds of the ocean. "It'll be okay" His words were accompanied by some waves of reassurance. A new wave took over my body then. My heavy eyelids fluttered shut after a short battle with them and a warm darkness overtook me.

It was too hot. Hotter than even Phoenix. A displeased groan left my mouth before I could even think about it. Charlie would be happy. I had finally become a fan of the cold.

My eyes opened a crack and was struck with the intense brightness of the day. I sat up from the floor of the lifeboat and then my eyes were again struck but by a different kind of brightness. It was Jasper. He was staring at me warily like he was scared.

He was even more beautiful than Edward. I had thought Edward was perfection but looking at Jasper I was obviously wrong. His skin glittered like all vampires. I could see scars on his face and neck that I had never seen before. They were crescent shaped. I glanced down at my one crescent shaped mark that was glittering like a vampires skin then returned my gaze back to Jasper.

Was he afraid I'd react badly to his scars? Or did he think I was upset about last night? "What's wrong?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. His mouth dropped open slightly. "Your not scared or disgusted?" He sounded surprised by my reaction.

"Why would I be they're just scars" My words were sincere. His scars didn't detract from his handsome face even if they weren't there it wouldn't have mattered to me. He was still Jasper. Still the one who had saved me from a sinking ship. He was a hero to me now.

I didn't care that he had once tried to kill me. It was an instinctive reaction to the scent of human blood. He was smiling at me. A dimple adorned each side of his face and his eyes were a bright golden color. In combination with his blond hair, he was the most beautifully heart stopping man I had ever seen.

Before today I had never truly looked at him. Right now I was seeing him for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

I snapped out of my admiration for him within a minute. Flushing in embarrassment I adverted my eyes from his face. Surely he had felt my feelings while I was staring at him. His once full smile was a smirk which did not help my current state of being. "Don't be embarrassed your reaction is very much appreciated." His accented voice scent tingles down my spine. This more than anything defiantly confirmed that I had gotten over Edward. My attraction to him was surprising.

Maybe I was just naturally drawn to vampires. After all before Edward and now Jasper I hadn't felt like this for anyone else not even Jacob who himself was a non-human. My body shifted to an upright position as I contemplated these thoughts. I hissed out in pain when I banged my elbow on the seat that I hadn't seen that was so close to where I was sleeping.

I glared at him for his chuckle of amusement which only got louder with the scowl that appeared on my face. My mind was cursing at my extraordinary lack of observation. He had blanketed my mind with his dimpled smile. My dislike immediately was replaced with alarm at my notice of my surroundings. The sun shining on the ocean around us and the rocking motion of the lifeboat was what had gotten my attention. My alarm only got stronger when I couldn't see any land.

The cold touch of Jasper's hand returned my attention to him. "Everything is going to be alright" Was said as I felt reassurance coming off of him. His hand on mine felt pleasant not only for the comfort that it's presence brought but the coolness relieving my overly heated skin. He noticed right away. My skin must have made a big enough difference to my normal temperature to register on his.

His handsome face creased in concern which brought out his shining scars further. It made him look even more rugged and manly than he already was. Another pale glowing hand reached out tentatively coming to rest on my right cheek. It wasn't a romantic gesture but a comforting one.

I let out a sigh, his hand felt so good. My body longed to reach out and envelope him. The thought of his cold body bringing down the heat in my own was very tempting. It wouldn't be surprising if my face probably looked like a constant blush with the sun beating down on me. The silence that accompanied this moment didn't feel too awkward. His hand left my cheek and my eyes that I didn't realize I had closed fluttered open.

Taking in the cautious expression on his face and the arm that was slowly opening in acceptance. "Do you want to get closer? I can feel your unease that I assume is from the heat" The words fell from his full lips hesitantly as if he thought I would refuse to get closer to him. "Yes" I said less than 4 seconds after his words. My relief would have been obvious even to a non-empath.

Copying him I moved slowly and as carefully as possible to his shining self. He tensed when I came to rest on his reclining body. I pressed my face into his chest and breathed in his indescribable scent. A minute later he relaxed. His breathing was shallow but taking longer draws as seconds than minutes went by.

He was radiating happiness. I looked up at his face and reading me accurately he spoke. "I'm glad that I can be this close." He answered to my silent questioning. "I've worked very hard on my control in these past few months." His tone was apologetic and sincere. I knew what he was trying to say. "Don't be sorry I didn't ever blame you" And I was being honest. "You are a vampire. It was understandable that you reacted like that after all why would you be so on guard for bleeding humans in your normally human free house." I let out my long time thoughts on that night.

"You are an amazing being" He said. I got the feeling that he said being because even if I had been a mystical being myself that he would had still said the same thing. We talked some more about that night and the following months after the Cullen family had left me. He rubbed soothing circles on my back when I spoke of the over all negative feelings that I had. The abandonment, pain, and zombie behavior.

It was freeing to let out my feelings. I was more comfortable talking to him than I had felt with anyone. Jasper presence was so accepting that I didn't even edit what I had experienced at their absence in my life. Though he sometimes winced at my descriptions. The hand that wasn't on my back was running gently through my hair. My body was a puddle of relaxation and his body definitely felt better than any air conditioner in the world. Had I not gotten such a good rest last night I would have fell asleep. The combination of his ministrations and the waves rocking the boat would have assured that.

My stomach chose that moment to grumble. Embarrassment rose in me immediately. Jasper laughed, his chest rumbling against mine. He stopped 10 seconds later smiling down at me. It took all my focus not to let my brain blank out. He was effortlessly dazzleling me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

An hour had gone by since my stomach had growled. Luckily Jasper was able to remember I was human because apparently he took the best lifeboat available. The two huge survival kits had enough food and water to last a couple days. I had already eaten what Jasper had called rations. He was holding my water bottle for me. Note to self vampire skin can also be used like a refrigerator for some things. I wonder what other bonuses will present themselves.

"Jasper, do you know where we are going?" I couldn't help but ask. It was at the back of my mind this whole time along with others that I knew I would also ask. His lighthearted expression had fallen at my question. Immediately I felt bad for causing his now sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry" he spoke. "The best I could do was to follow the cruise's original direction." Jasper's answer didn't surprise me. The fact that he at least tried to follow the cruise ship's path was admirable. He gracefully rose to his feet. The lifeboat didn't noticeably change it's rhythmical movement unlike when I myself had moved. My horrible balance had almost caused me to go overboard. Only prevented because of my shining blond savior.

Setting my water down he seated himself and readied the oars. In slow even strokes the lifeboat started going a lot faster. Jasper looked like he had always handled a boat. His upper body was rocking backwards with each stroke of the oars. Jasper's long sleeve shirt was being pulled tight across his chest accentuating the muscles along his torso.

My hands started fidgeting with a zipper. When I looked down I wanted to smack myself at my own idiocy. The black hoodie I had put on last night to ward off the cold breeze on the deck was still on my body. While it had most likely saved me from hypothermia last night it certainly wasn't going to help me in regards to the heat of the sun. Neither would my shoes and socks. All they did was trap the heat within my body. I shed them from myself. I sighed out happily. I was better already the light breeze felt amazing on my skin.

Jasper laughed at me. Obviously amused at my enthusiastic removal of heat trapping clothing. "Laugh it up all you want but if you felt the heat like I do you would react the same." I said pouting at him. Stupid laughing vampire being amused at my human expense.

The blond vampire stopped laughing with a grin firmly in place. I couldn't help but notice that he sped up his movements at the reminder of my humanity. Maybe he was concerned that I would get heatstroke. His happy mood affected me causing me to grin back.

We picked up talking again. Making lighthearted conversation to distract ourselves from the reality of the situation. He eagerly told me stories about Emmett's many mishaps. My stomach was aching from my laughter. His favorite was when Emmett had tried to prank Jasper by dying his hair pink. Instead Jasper had found out and in revenge had then put super glue in Emmett's shampoo. In ended up with both Emmett and Rosalie having to rip out their hands from their hair.

Rosalie was pissed and my poor teddy bear brother was punished by going shopping with Alice for a month. I cringed at that because it would honestly be one of my worst nightmares.

We moved onto more serious topics soon after. He face was somber when he talked about when he was human. He had been born in Texas in the year 1843. At the age of seventeen he had left home and joined the Confederate Army. Lying about his age he was able to join. Rising in the ranks quickly because of his natural charisma he became the youngest Major. Then at Twenty a vampire named Maria changed him to suit her own purposes.

I wanted to cry for him when he told me the reasons he had those scars. Newborn wars. It was cruel what his creator had forced on him. With his empathy he had felt the pain of every vampire that he fought along with those that were around him. His two friends Peter and Charlotte had eventually rescued him from Maria's newborn wars.

Wandering for many years he eventually met Alice and she led him to his new much improved existence. Hearing this I had never felt more love towards my pixie like best friend. I leaned forward and hugged his legs. I pulled back after nearly a minute and reached for some more food. Several hours had already gone by and it looked like it was around dinner time.

He let me eat in silence but he watched me with what I assume was fondness. Not unfathomable to me for I already felt like he was my newest best friend. A new warmth had invaded my chest towards Jasper.

However another pressure inside my body quickly made itself known. I needed a human minute. My cheeks were engulfed in a blush. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked in worry. "Bathroom" I whispered barely able to get the words out of my mouth. I'm positive that if a vampire could blush he would be. He looked embarrassed for once.

"You could use the ocean" He stuttered out the words. "How?" Was blurted out in a instant. He stopped rowing. "When the boat starts naturally drifting you can use one of the tin cans that house the food and then wash it out with the ocean water." It was logical. I was left with no other choice and a few minutes later I used his idea. His back was turned to give me privacy.

"That was the most mortifying moment of my life." I groaned out into my hands several minutes after said moment. Once again rowing he silently replaced my mortification with calm. I had never felt closer to someone as I did to Jasper. He was three feet from me the whole time. Trusting him to not turn around and not make fun of me. I resisted the urge to hug him with all my human strength. He smiled softly at me. Empathy made it pathetically easy to read me. Like I once said I was an open book. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 4

The rest of the daylight hours were sometimes filled with small talk. It got too lonely when we went any length of time not talking. We didn't have anything else to do. There was no books, no television, nothing besides the company of each other. When the sun started setting I put my heat trapping clothes back on. It was colder than I remembered from last night.

I took the two blankets out of the first kit and bunched one up to resemble a pillow. The other I wrapped around my body. The sunset was beautiful with pink, orange, and yellow colors. Jasper told me that there were more colors that my human eyes couldn't see. He took it upon himself to describe them. His words like poetry in their perfect delivery.

I knew I could spend hours listening to his voice and not tire of it. After all that was pretty much what I had spent the day doing. Ten minutes later I was laughing. Jasper was singing row, row, row your boat while exaggerating his own rowing movements. He grin was large and completely goofy. Jasper's natural charisma was out in full swing without even a touch of his vampiric gift.

There was no better vampire to get trapped with at this moment. With the exception of Rosalie and Jasper I was closer to the rest of the Cullen's. Now it seemed like he was closer to me than even Edward had been. Edward had never truly understood me. His personal skills had suffered because of his mind reading gift. Along with his ability to read a person by their actions and facial expressions.

Jasper had stopped singing. At once I missed his amazing voice. I wondered if all vampires had natural musical talent. After all their voice had that musical sound to it even though the tones ranged so much. Alice's voice could probably shatter glass.

I laid down whilst shifting the blanket to cover me like I was on a bed. "I like how you feel your emotions so strongly." Jasper said suddenly. He continued. "I remember in Phoenix that you were able to partially through off my projections." Thinking about his compliment and how I did divert his gift a little. It made me wonder.

"Why do you think that I can do that with vampire gifts?" I wanted his opinion. "To me it sounds like a shield of some type and the fact that you can do all that while human is amazing." Jasper sounded like he was awed. It made me proud that I was able to do that.

Our conversation reminded me of the Volturi. As long as we stayed lost I wouldn't have to worry that they would hurt my family. After all Aro with his ability to see your every thought with a touch could not punish them. For all the Cullen's knew, I could have drowned with the rest of the humans aboard the cruise. The ship had went down so fast that all I remembered was the horrible screams and the shrieking sound of metal twisting violently. I had seen no other lifeboats escape.

I didn't want to think about last night. All I could feel was grateful and relieved. Grateful because Jasper had saved me from the icy depths of the ocean. Yet relieved that my vampire family could survive almost anything. They couldn't be drowned because breathing was unnecessary to them. This made me feel guilty. Everyone had died and I was relieved it wasn't me.

"Oh, Bella." Jasper sighed out. "It's okay to feel that way." His eyes were sympathetic. I was paranoid at his attempt to make me feel better. If I didn't know better I would say he could read my mind. Of course with his empathy and his close scrutiny of me it only seemed that way. My eyes had been staring at the black water while I was thinking about the sunken cruise ship.

I redirected my eyes upward and was caught up in the beauty of the sky. The sun was no longer in view but the moon hung in it's place. This big, white, and glowing ball was so close I thought I could reach out and grasp it in my fist. Stars were getting brighter the darker the sky turned. I didn't know how long I was captivated by the sight but the next thing I knew I was warm.

I had fallen asleep at some point in the night. My eyes opened a crack and the sight that greeted me was the barely risen sun. Jasper's loud exclamations were the thing that woke me at this ungodly hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 5

I sat up abruptly, alarmed at Jasper's voice. It was while I was internally panicking that I noticed he was smiling. The words he was shouting finally came together coherently in my mind.

"Land! It's Land. Bella, this is great." Jasper's deep southern voice sounded ecstatic. When I realized what he was saying, I felt like getting up and doing a victory dance. I wasn't going to die on a boat after all!

Looking out at where he was staring I couldn't see any land. I looked around but still nothing. "I don't see anything." I said disheartened. "Oh it's there alright." He said grinning hugely. "You can't see because your human but we'll be there in a few hours at the rate I'm going."

Yes with the rate he's going we will be there in hours. When he pointed it out I noticed then that we were going so fast that it was impossible for a human to be able to row like that. I probably looked like a fish with my agape mouth and widened eyes.

There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. I didn't hold it against him for waking me up now. He had discovered land. I wanted to know more but I found that I didn't want to interrupt his joyous rowing.

Holy Sparkling Vampires….He wasn't wearing a shirt. His smell surrounded me. I knew what he had done with it before I even looked down at myself. While I was sleeping he had put his own shirt on me to keep me warmer. That in itself made my heart pound faster causing my blood to feel like it was boiling.

I tilted my head down to his shirt inhaling his scent. The smell was still just as amazing as it was before. I have a feeling that Carlisle would be very proud of his thoughtfulness. Jasper had surprised me with his awareness of my human vulnerabilities. Maybe living with a doctor had rubbed off on him more than he himself realized.

He seemed to be working off of his instincts when he saved me. Then again vampires can think much faster than humans so maybe not. Urgh. I need to work on not focusing on looking to deeply into the psyche of handsome vampire men who like to save average teenage girls. While gorgeous vampire saviors seem like a fantasy come true. Immortal men brings lots of unexpected baggage. Not that I mind said baggage, it's just very…Complicated.

Even with everything I know about vampires now. I still want to be one. I want to never leave my family or friends. Both vampires and werewolves are immortal. The only people that I love who are mortal are my biological parents, Charlie and Renee. I know if I'm changed I will have to see them grow old and eventually die but as the daughter isn't that what would have happened anyway, I tried to rationalize. I'll be devastated and thinking of it now makes me want to cry but I knew I would be able to cope.

So what exactly is stopping them from my inevitable change? It makes sense to me that it will happen. Alice keeps seeing me become a vampire and her visions depend on decisions. So what that means is the decision has already been made. Maybe by fate. Alice said my future as a vampire is clear to her.

I was still looking out at the ocean when I spotted it. The island was only a speck to my eyes but to be able to see it meant it must be fairly large. "Jasper, do you see any signs of civilization?" I was hopeful. "Not that I can see." He sounded regretful. Damn.

"At least we got each other for company" He said. That was comforting. I felt bad though because I know if he hadn't of saved me he would have been with his family. He didn't seem to regret his decision.

"You surprise me with your lack of fear." Jasper spoke. His accent still got to me every time he talked. I admitted to myself that I had a little crush on the 163 year old vampire. "We could be trapped by ourselves on an island that has likely never been found." That really didn't frighten me. Shipwrecked on an island in the middle of nowhere with a very attractive man.

I knew any normal human would be scared. Humans generally shied away from vampires and Jasper is the least resistant to human blood. His eyes hadn't darkened when held me yesterday and I remembered the Cullen's hunted a week ago.

The few hours to the island flew by. Mostly silent with me eating to get up my energy. I wanted to explore the area we would land at. The island was only a mile away now. Distance was rapidly closing with each of Jasper's enthusiastic strokes. He said he didn't hear anyone or feel anyone close by.

He wanted to go hunting as soon as possible. He didn't want to risk being overcome with bloodlust. I had given back his shirt and taken off my unnecessary cloths. His scent was left on me and my own on his own shirt. Jasper said it made it easier for him to get accustomed to resisting my blood. I was proud of him.

I was slightly disappointed that there was no civilization around but was also relieved that I could get to know Jasper better. If we were to go back to Forks now we wouldn't have as much time together. I wanted to know more about him. I could already tell I would have more in common with Jasper than Alice or Jacob.

He was laid back. Even his clothing was less extravagant than the others. More like me with his slightly worn out jeans and his soft cotton long sleeved shirt. With plain black boots. Of course he still pulled off looking like a male model with his handsome looks despite his choice of clothing.

A sudden jolt in the boat knocked me out of my examination of him. Excitement bubbled up in my chest. My face stretched into an uncontrolled smile. We had landed on the island. Jasper's face mirrored mine with his wide dimpled smile. With the beach and forest in the background he looked more gorgeous than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 6

The feel of warm sand under my feet was amazing. I stretched where I stood. It felt good after being so still on the boat for fear of being knocked overboard. I had no intentions or wants to drown. I had enough close calls with water to last me a lifetime.

Jasper had already dragged the lifeboat up the beach so it couldn't drift away. He had left a few minutes ago to hunt. He said he would be back within an hour. I wasn't worried.

The setting was peaceful and I felt safe with Jasper so near. I knew he would do everything he could to protect me. After all, Jasper is a old fashioned man. He even insisted he help me down from the lifeboat. I was kind of grateful because left to my own devices I was most likely to fall on my face.

The shade of the trees helped with the hot weather. Jasper said that the closest state was probably Florida. The cruise ship had been set to dock there. Who knows how far the nearest civilization is. It could be hundreds of miles. I would never be able to make a journey that far in a little lifeboat with such limited food supplies.

I wondered what we would do about shelter. Jasper didn't really need it but I did. Though it's likely that he would want someplace to just hang out or something. Staring at the beach all the time would wear down a person. Vampire or not it would be maddening.

I wasn't alone for very long. My mind had kept me busy till Jasper had gotten back. His eyes had lightened some. They were a bright gold. He came and sat next to me. His shoulder lightly brushing mine.

His skin wasn't as cold as usual. The hot temperature had contributed to his new body heat. We sat there in silence for awhile enjoying the land.

Then he started talking. He told me about the various fruits he had seen. Bananas, coconuts, and oranges were only a few of many. I wouldn't run out of food. He had also found a spring not far from here. That would be my source of fluids and a place to clean up.

I brought up shelter then. Jasper said he already thought of that. He knew how to build things fairly well, a small cabin or house wouldn't be that hard to make with his vampire abilities to help.

It might take a week or two to build which was okay. The weather was warm enough that I wouldn't freeze to death. Sleeping on an ocean vs. sleeping on a beach would have a heat difference.

Jasper had gotten up an moved down the beach about a 150 feet away from where I sat. The next thing I knew I was watching amazed as he started uprooting trees. He left four standing in a large square. I'm guessing to act as posts. I didn't know much about building anything.

He chopped the posts down to around 30 feet. Organizing the limbs and trunks into piles. Jasper was moving fast. So fast that he sometimes blurred. When he stopped separating the trees he began lining them on the inside of the four standing trees one by one.

The side of his hand was blurring into a motion similar to a chainsaw. Each tree that lined the floor stood two feet on the outside of each of the posts. When he was done with that he took a break and came back over to me.

"What do you think?" He said as he sat down in front of me. "It looks great so far." I spoke while looking him in the eyes. "I have to go find materials to make ropes to tie everything together." Jasper said. That explains why he stopped. By now the sun was high in the air it must be around noon.

"I guess I'll eat while your away it has to be around lunch time." I said while smiling brightly. Jasper didn't have to come over here to talk to me after all he could have just gone into the forest to retrieve whatever he needed for the cabin.

He smiled at me and nodded then got up speeding away vamp style. I stood up and carefully climbed into the lifeboat, eating a warm meal from a package. Surprisingly these rations aren't that bad. While not the best tasting thing in the world it was still heaps better than anything Renee had ever made. Her cooking was the reason I had to learn to cook after many years of her creations.

I wondered what kind of animals are in the forest. Maybe Jasper can take the meat from the animals he eats. There are also all kinds of sea life around these parts. I'm sure lobsters and fish fill the area around here.

It was an hour later that Jasper got back. He had huge coils of vines with him. Setting them down not far from me he got to work weaving them into thick strong ropes. I wanted to help, I felt useless but I knew the chances of me bleeding were high.

We started talking. He said that he could strip the animals meat from his meals as long as he kept his venom from them. Deer and panther are common apparently. He also didn't mind hunting down sea life for me. I could tell he didn't mind all the work he would have to do for me. He said that he felt needed and that it was a great feeling to take care of someone else for a change. I wasn't offended. Mostly because he didn't seem like he was controlling me. He was sincere in his desire to help me.

The chance to build something from scratch was a fun challenge for him. I had to admit I was a little disappointed that I couldn't help much. The inside of the cabin would have to be decorated though and he said that I should do it. After all he was the one that was designing our shelter.

This was turning out to out to be an amazing experience. I told him that. Jasper was happy that it wasn't horrible to trapped with him. He had been worried about that. Which was so ridiculous to me that I couldn't stop myself from letting out a laugh. Jasper laughed also embarrassed that he felt that way. It was refreshing that I could fluster this vampire man.

Jasper told me that he wanted to explore the whole island. He wanted me to accompany him. I agreed immediately. I was ecstatic at the chance to see the sights. The island was beautiful so far. The best part was that he said he would carry me around. It would be a relief not to have to endure my clumsiness. Plus I was secretly excited for the chance to be that close to Jasper's cold body again.

This crush was scaring me. I was afraid he would be able to tell. That would be way too embarrassing. He was turning me into a hormonal teenage girl. It was annoying. He grinned at me as he told me about another stupid thing Emmett did. Ten years ago he had crashed into and broke one of Edward's precious pianos. I forgot whatever I was thinking about instantly. The days with Jasper kept getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 7

A week went by pretty quickly. In fact the only reason I knew it had been a week was because Jasper mentioned it. The blond vampire was putting the finishing touches on the cabin at this moment. Wooden shutters were covering the windows and there was an actually door now. In whole the cabin was what people would call picturesque.

This one room cabin would be my first home away from my parents. Jasper and myself would share it of course so really I wasn't alone at all. I wondered how Charlie and Renee would react to me living with a man. Charlie would have a fit but Renee would ask a bunch of embarrassing questions.

Jasper had already started on a new project. He was building furniture. A bed was what he was working on at the moment. It wasn't going to be soft with being made completely by wood. I already had plans to put the four blankets we had to good use. Two as padding so I wouldn't have to sleep on the hard wood directly. Another one was my future pillow and the last is going to be just a regular warmth providing blanket.

Trees stumps for chairs and a table. Various sizes of course. When everything is done and set up it will probably look good enough for me to take a picture.

Jasper was sanding down every piece of the house and what was so far the furniture. The bed looked more like a large bench than a real bed.

If we ever got off this island I knew I wanted to come back to visit. This place had a large space in my heart already. I have been talking with Jasper so much that I fear I might lose my voice. The hot weather dries out my mouth and voice fast.

Drinking water so much was the only thing saving me from that fate. Jasper wouldn't have to deal with that either. Vampires have a lot of advantages over humans. They also have some downsides I.e. bloodlust and the newborn year. One of which doesn't go away.

Jasper was doing amazing with my scent. I told him that he impressed me with his control. I couldn't tell a big difference in his eye color even with how close he sometimes got to me.

We were bonded together from this experience. Neither one of us hated being lost. While it was at times inconvenient, we both didn't have a true need for materials possesions.

The two things we agreed we missed the most from our lives was our family and our books. He read historical books and books dealing with strategy. Jasper was also a chess fan. This didn't surprise me because a lot of fore thinking was involved with playing the game.

My mind spun off into thinking about when he brought me with him to explore the island. It was beautiful. The spring was my favorite of all the sights. The water so clear that you could see the bottom. Flowers lined the whole area and a small but perfect looking waterfall was the most beautiful sight of all.

The rest of the forest was dull in comparison. The beaches didn't hold a candle either. Jasper made many trips there a day to get me fresh water to drink.

I caught Jasper glancing at me every few minutes. "What?" I inquired lips turning up at the corners automatically. He stopped his work and came over. "Want to go swimming at the spring?" He asked sheepishly. My smile became fuller at that. "Of course." I replied. I sprang up from the ground and almost bounced over to the lifeboat.

Luggage had washed up on the beach the other day so we had extra clothes now. One of them had clothes that were my size and it included a bikini. I wasn't fond of them but it was better than nothing.

Poor Jasper was stuck wearing clothes that were a size too small. I got a secret thrill from seeing him in them. Jasper was what Jessica called eye candy. I hated to have to agree with her.

Ten minutes later we were splashing water all over the place. Making small tidal waves and having water fights. We broke out laughing. It was loud and echoed some. I pushed a wave at his laughing form and got some in his mouth. He sputtered out the water. I burst out into new peals of laughter.

"You think that's funny." Jasper said grinning. He crept towards me while I backed away. I turned to swim away from him and he caught me. He lifted me up in his arms then jumped to the deeper end of the medium sized pool. We sunk down in a massive dunk. He kicked to the top immediately.

Jasper released me and I played with his wet hair. His wavy hair was so entrancing with it's many shades of blond. He dragged me back to the shallow end while I was distracted.

The next thing I knew we were laying down on a blanket on our beach. The sun was drying us both of the water that clung to our skin and suits. I closed my eyes and turned to him. He was looking down at me when I reached out and hugged him.

In return his cool arms wrapped around me gently. "Thank you." I blissfully whispered into his shoulder. My eyes didn't open again as my mind was drawn into dreams of the amazing afternoon he had given to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is my first story so I'm not really used to writing. My story is most likely going to stay in Bella's point of view. Mainly because it's easier for me to imagine what she feels. Thanks for the reviews. They've helped me so far. By the way I'm not going to mention Bella's monthly problem so just assume she found a way to deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 8

A month had passed by in a flash. Jasper had become my new world. He didn't have problems getting physically close to me now. I noticed he touched me more often as more time went by. I had also taken to touching him more too. He liked it from what I could tell. Confidence had risen up within both of us.

"Jasper?" I said.

"Yeah."

" Why do you think the Cullen's haven't found us yet?" I asked suddenly.

" Alice's visions might be able to see us but they don't always let her know the exact location." "She also can't see the werewolves so she might be too close to them."

It sounded reasonable. Of course I had thought of that before but Jasper had confirmed my theory.

"Don't worry Bella, none of our vampily will give up searching for us." He said grinning at me. Vampily. What a perfect word to describe them. Also a amusing inside joke for people in the know.

"I know. Esme and Carlisle would never leave us. They know you would survive a sinking ship." My thoughts had reassured me of that fact many times since we had been here.

"I just hope they think enough of my character that they realize I would save you." He voice was sad and heavily accented. Jasper often slipped deeper into his southern accent when emotional.

My emotions matched his. Empathy had reminded him that his vampily thought of him as weaker in self control. His control hadn't slipped at all. Golden eyes with blue flecks never darkened much.

The rapidly changing eye color had amazed Jasper and I. The only reason that made sense was that he was hunting different. Sea creatures were different from land animals. They also tasted more appealing to him. His favorite was shark.

Predators always tasted better to vampires. At least that was what he told me.

"Do you think your eye color will eventually change fully into blue?"

"I hope so." "When I was human my eyes were blue." "Think of the benefits this would have on all vegetarians." He said eyes bright and happy again.

His human eyes had been blue. That fit him perfectly. If his eyes changed blue this could mean the Cullen's would fit in better in the human world they so loved.

Jasper's eyes became more captivating the bluer they got. I found myself frequently drawn closer to him the more I stared. Leaning in closer in a move to kiss him.

His beautiful eyes got a smoldering look in them each time it happened. "What are you thinking about so intensely?" Jasper asked in a plainly amused yet curious voice.

"Nothing." I squeaked out blushing madly. He had caught me thinking about kissing him. My feelings for him kept growing. A little voice in my head warned me that I was falling for him.

I was scared by that because I thought it might be too late for me. My beating heart was already within centimeters of his own non moving one.

My whole self was blown open for him. If he returned my feelings even in the slightest bit I knew my own would crash completely into him.

Jasper's whole being was always cautious when I contemplated my growing romantic love for him.

I wanted and longed for him in the worse way. My feelings may have seemed fast to anyone one else but we spent almost 24/7 within each others company.

It was unavoidable to me that I would feel this way. Of course I would, he was an amazing person and very caring. He gathered and hunted food for me. Had brought me back and forth through the jungle whenever I wanted.

Jasper talked to me like an equal and made me feel safe. When he hugged me and carried me, I can't describe how my body reacted to his.

"Bella." He groaned out, my name rolled sensually from his full lips.

A brief shock went through my heart, making the muscle pound furiously. Our seated bodies drifted closer. My eyes were locked onto every piece of him I could see.

I stopped two inches from his face, breath hitching. He closed the distance.

Jasper's soft yet firm lips pressed against mine. Electric heat lit up my entire being. My heart wanted to pound out of my chest.

Jasper wasn't pulling back, he was drawing me closer. Ours mouths moving together. The fullness of my emotions slamming into me. He dragged his lips from mine. Both of us panting almost in tandem. I knew then, It was in every cell in my body.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 9

The words tumbled from my lips. Freshly plucked from my pounding heart. I was shocked at how easy they had came out.

Jasper's eyes focused on mine intensely. They had darkened some but didn't hold the look of thirst. His chest rising and falling at a speed to match mine.

"I love you too."

He loved me. Jasper loved me. How had this happened? I was just a normal girl.

Forget about that Bella. I mentally told myself. I was done with insecurity. Besides Jasper was not one to lie. He had always been honest with me.

My attention was still focused on Jasper. My right hand was cupping the back of his neck and the other rested on his shoulder. His own hands however were holding my hips.

Butterflies fluttered wildly inside my stomach. He pulled me back to him, I went willingly. Jasper was kissing me again. He tasted better than he smelled. It had to be a sin for him to be able to kiss like this.

I was lightheaded. In fact I felt like I had floated up into heaven from my place on his lap.

Jasper's lips were smiling into mine. His smile infected me causing me to return it. The smiling turned into soft laughter which separated our connecting lips.

I was looking down at his face slightly. My seated place on his lap made me an inch taller than him.

"How do you make me feel like this?" He asked, face full of wonder.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm worthy of you." Pause. "Like this."

Waves of incredible emotion came into me. I gasped out at them. Love was the most powerful of them all. He felt trusted and peaceful. Desire was also thrown in there too. All others were too much to identify.

My own emotions reacted instantly to the onslaught. Rushing throughout my whole being. Jasper's body shuddered. His breath hitching and eyes closing, His face was fixed in a state euphoria.

"I've never felt so complete and happy in my whole existence." He said while drawing his emotions back to him. "This is what you make me feel. The greatest gift I have ever gotten."

He knocked the breath out of my body. I don't know how I was not passing out. He was saying what every woman in the world wanted to be told to them and he was saying the words to me. He kept on talking.

"You are the most forgiving, selfless, and overall positive person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

I inhaled sharply. Getting oxygen back into my body. How the hell had Alice not fallen in love with this charming Texas man. Only best friends that acted like placeholders until they found their real mates.

The whole reason they had divorced was that it was too awkward to share romantic physical contact because they thought of each other as siblings now. They had felt like that for the past 15 years but only just now gotten around to finally ending the marriage officially.

"Jasper, I can't even begin to describe how you make me feel. The closest I can get is I love you." My words while cliché were true.

He held me for a long time but eventually I got hungry. It was past my usual dinnertime.

Jasper made dinner for me. A perfectly cooked lobster and evenly diced fruits were placed on a wooden plate. Every utensil was wooden too. Jasper had carved them for me in a surprise. Those emergency kits from the lifeboat were very much appreciated by us.

We sat in our cabin making use of what was our island version of a dining room table. I was alone in eating but we made small talk. It felt like a date.

Everything was a little backwards. Mutual love confessions, kissing, and then a first date. I wouldn't change a thing.

The night wasn't over. He put away the used dishes for later and he helped me up out of my seat.

At first I was confused but then his intentions became clear to me when he set up the small ipod dock. It had survived being drowned because of a waterproof suitcase.

I was nervous when Jasper pulled me to him after turning the music on. It was a slow song. One of my favorites, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

We danced around the room. My feet rested on his, he was doing the footwork for me.

If I wasn't already in love with him before I would be now. Emotionally mature men were the best to fall in love with. At least with this one it was. Jasper was probably the best with emotions because of his experience with them.

An hour later I was hugging his body and resting my face against his hard chest. I was so tired. The emotions of everything that had happened today had taken a toll on my body. I yawned.

We stopped moving and Jasper picked me up. He brought me over to the bed and I gripped his shirt in my hands.

"Stay with me, Please." I asked eyes wide open. I directing my best pleading look at him. Which I had learned while studying a puppy an old neighbor had had when I was little.

He crumbled under the pressure of my expression. Hello secret weapon, It's a pleasure to meet you.

This was the first night Jasper held me while I slept. I was determined to make it the first of many. He sung the lyrics to Iris to me in a low voice. I fell asleep towards the end of the song, completely happy with my life here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 10

Two weeks had went by since we confessed our feelings for each other, It passed in bliss. The physical aspect of our relationship hadn't progressed beyond hand holding, hugging, and kissing. Our tongues had never come out into play so it was relatively chaste in comparison to most relationships that had reached our level of emotion.

I was okay with it mostly. Jasper didn't pull away or anything. We just felt no need to rush things. On the island their was no limit on our time, so we could be perfectly at ease. Anxiousness to see each other was non existent because we were always together.

At this moment in time, Jasper and I were playing checkers. He had carved the checker board and pieces out of a leftover tree from when he had built the cabin. He was getting really good at carving stuff out of wood.

I was losing worse then usual today. His eyes had turned cornflower blue just four days ago. No hint of gold was left. The blue color suited him, it also distracted me easier.

He smirked at me when he beat me for the fifth time today. The blond was pleased with my obvious attraction to him. Jasper liked showing off, for my benefit of course.

Often times Jasper stayed in his swimming trunks after hunting for an hour or two. He loved the attention I gave him. I couldn't stop myself from touching him. My hands had traced all the scars my eyes could see.

We had to separate from each other for awhile afterwards. It was too tempting to further our physical relations and we didn't want to go to fast. Jasper insisted we try to stay slow, like we were in the outside world.

"Should I cover my beautiful blue eyes?" Jasper drawled in a teasing voice.

My face heated up in a blush. Did I really have to tell him that? My mind hissed at me.

"Shut up." I muttered into my hands.

He laughed. His hands took mine and lowered them down to rest on the dinner table. He leaned over and gave me a kiss that lasted for a minute. It was our agreed prize for winning today. This way, no matter what we both always won.

Today had been about relaxing. For the last few days we had hiked through the forest. I loved that Jasper was up for it. He had went at a human pace for me.

The next few hours were spent playing games and flirting. Right after sunset we separated to eat. He had to go hunting. Jasper hadn't hunted since his eyes had turned completely blue.

Before he went he started a fire for me to sit by while I ate. This nights dinner was all about the fruit. I had never felt so healthy before now.

The sound of breaking branches reached my ears. When I looked up I was pinned in place immediately.

Glowing eyes looked at me from the tree line. My heart sped up in fear. Paralyzed on the outside all I could do was stare at the huge panther.

It was snarling at me. Feral eyes glared at me, screaming the beasts intention to kill me. The cat stepped out of the forest, limbs rolling gracefully in predatory fashion.

It was growling and crouched for the kill when I heard him. My body unfroze and my head snapped towards him.

Jasper had slipped into a hunting crouch also. His growl was by far more menacing than the panther wanting to eat me. I wasn't afraid of him. My blond vampire looked completely focused on the hungry animal.

Fast as lightning the two growling beings lunged. The panther was intercepted before it could kill me. Loud cracking sounds accompanied Jasper's fierce tackle.

My mind was absorbing everything in a crystal clear picture. Jasper's arm reared back and then punched forward at the misfortunate creature. The snapping of it's neck caused the panther's instant death.

In a heartbeat, Jasper was standing. The look on his face thunderous in it's intensity. He was making quick strides towards me. His gait was just as graceful and just as predatory as the now dead cat.

His muscles gleamed from a combination of the water he had not minutes ago been in and the light from the large fire. My attraction to him was stronger than anything I had felt before.

When he was only a foot from me he grabbed me around my hips. He pulled me right into his body and crashed his lips down onto mine. The kiss was unlike any other I had experienced before. For one his tongue was now battling with mine. Another was that my whole body was molded to his.

Jasper's touches were frantic, like he was searching for an injury. His cool smooth hands were running over anywhere he could touch. I was not stopping him for any reason.

Those hands traced my arms, my back, and my entire torso. Noises were being ripped out of both of us. We were animalized by our desire. Never before had I felt something this amazing.

Adrenaline was still coursing through my body like wildfire. My body felt superhumanly strong as I dug my hands into Jasper's wavy blond hair. I was trying to drag him closer which was really impossible since our bodies were already pressed as tightly to each other as they could be.

My fingertips were massaging his scalp. His body relaxed and made it so we could somehow fit closer. Our heavy breathing was pushing our chests together repeatedly.

We calmed down and stopped thirty minutes later. Jasper was still holding me against his body, running his hands in an up an down motion on my back. The crazy energy I had felt had faded five minutes ago. Jasper was actually holding me up.

He wasted no more time and brought me to lay down on our bed. He was worried and more than a little scared.

"I could have lost you." He said eyes shining like he was on the verge of tears. His voice had a ruff quality to it, similar to how someone sounded when losing one's voice.

"You saved me."

It was as simple as that to me. Jasper would never let me get hurt or worse, killed. He protected me from even himself by hunting far more often than a normal vampire. He laid down behind me and shifted the blanket over both of us then hugged me to him.

"I will always save you." He took a deep breath. "I will always love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11

Our relationship had taken off like a rocket in the past two weeks. Ever since that panther had tried to eat me, we had become more amorous than before. I couldn't be happier. In my mind, I sometimes thanked the dead cat.

Right now, Jasper was hugging me from behind. The temperature had to be in the high 90's. My blond-haired air conditioner was kissing my shoulder.

"Jasper, your tickling me." I giggled out. His lips were pressing against me lightly and his hair was acting like a feather. He let loose a low chuckle, sending vibrations through his lips.

"So, I love it when you laugh."

The charming vampire was grinning into my shoulder. Oh, He is just asking to be mauled. He knows I have little control when it comes to him. I spun out of his arms to face him.

"Why don't we go make sandcastles." I suggested grinning up at him. His glowing face mirrored mine in it's expression. Building sandcastles was fun and also gave me the excuse to get him into a pair of swimming trunks.

I'm sure he thought the same because he dashed away and 10 seconds later was wearing only his trunks. I smiled knowingly as I walked past him to go change in the cabin.

We had dressers for our clothes now. I don't know how he managed to make them. Personally, I thought he should make furniture for a living when we got back to civilization. I had no doubt we would someday make it back. No matter how long we would have to be stranded here.

When I went back outside, Jasper was already at our favorite spot to build sandcastles. I loved playing games and acting like little kids with him. It was a welcome change from my previous life of constant worry.

He was grinning up at me from his spot on the semi-wet sand. The blond vampire wasn't looking at my face, that's for sure.

"I didn't know I had eyes on my chest." I said, trying to sound bewildered.

His eyes shifted up to mine. The lustful look in his blue eyes almost made me forget what we were planning to do. I was barely able to control myself whenever he gave me those sultry looks.

I sat down across from him, only two feet away and began building a mediaeval castle made out of sand. Or at least we tried too. We both weren't particularly talented in the art of sand manipulation but at least we attempted it.

The clean up was more fun. We smashed the misshapen sand structures and washed the sand from our bodies. The washing was the high point of the whole thing and was the true reason we still tried to make sand castles.

All the sand on our bodies just gave us an excuse to make out. I felt like an actually teenager for once and not a 30 year adult trapped in a 18 year olds body. Jasper commented once that he hadn't ever acted like a normal teenage boy before getting stuck here.

We stopped when my stomach growled, Jasper was always amused when I forgot to eat. I was glad he didn't freak out on me about not paying enough attention to myself. Both Charlie and Edward had always admonished me for it.

It's not like I didn't eat I just didn't feel hunger that sharply. Before I just went by a schedule. There was no clock here, so I just went by whenever my stomach reminded me.

I was walking back to the beach after having a human minute when it happened. My clumsy nature reared it's ugly head and I tripped on a tree root. My hands and knees caught me from falling flat on my face.

"Ow" I hissed out in pain. My right palm had been sliced open from some rocks. When I stood up, I wiped the dirt off my knees and left hand. I didn't know what to do about the bleeding.

"Bella, Are you okay?" Jasper's spoke, voice sounding tense. Looking up from my bleeding hand, I saw him five feet away from me. He normally cornflower blue eyes had turned navy blue.

The self-control it took not to attack me was visible in the stiffness of his usually relaxed form. Amazingly, he was still breathing. Not enough to sustain a human but enough to talk for a vampire to talk.

"I tripped and fell on some rocks." I explained. I kept my palm facing me, I didn't want to make it harder on him. The sight of blood would just make his thirst react stronger.

"Come on." He said while grabbing my uninjured hand. He led me back to the beach, right up to the water.

I immediately stuck my right hand in the ocean. The water stung my palm as the dirt and bits of rock detached from my skin.

When I pulled my hand back from the water, Jasper hurried me into our cabin. He then dug into our first aid kit, setting out antiseptic and some gauze. When he turned back to me his eyes had lightened a little.

I sat down at the table and waited for him to start. I knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted to be the one to take care of my minor injury. The antiseptic hurt worse than actually getting the cuts but he was gentle while wrapping the gauze around my hand.

Truthfully, Jasper was going a little overboard with the gauze but I decided to not say anything. The gauze would probably make it so the cuts wouldn't reopen.

My thoughts and emotions were all over the place. I wanted to kiss him for being able to resist my blood. Even going so far to clean the actually wounds. On the other hand, I was cautious because I didn't want to cause Jasper any more pain. His thirst must be burning his throat by now.

"Jasper, go hunt." I stated firmly. I wanted him to be my Jasper again. This one was too on the edge. He face twisted into look that clearly said he didn't want to leave.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

Five seconds later, He was gone, running in the direction of the ocean. I caught a glimpse of his bare back as he started to strip off his clothes before the door slammed shut. I was so proud of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 12

I was just sitting at the table waiting for him, my worry at an all time high. My biggest fear was that he would hold back our relationship. That Jasper would distance himself to prevent himself from making me into a tasty snack.

I was angry, I couldn't do anything to stop myself from having these stupid accidents. First, I get a paper cut while opening my birthday present and now I trip and fall on the forest floor and manage to cut my hand on some rocks.

A pair of cold hard arms wrapped around me, snapping me out of my self blame. Happiness exploded out of me at our physical contact. Does this mean he isn't freaking out?

"What are you thinking?" He chuckles out, face relaxed again.

"You're not going to freak out?" My question wiped away his small smile. Nice Bella, remind the man you love that he's attracted to your blood.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you."

"I know, I was just afraid that you would pull yourself back from me." I grimaced at the thought of him leaving. That hadn't crossed my mind at all. Jasper would never leave me like Edward. I was sure of that.

Some tension was released from his shoulders, it made me wonder if he thought I compared him to Edward. Which is ridiculous, Edward is my past. Jasper is my present and future.

"I prepared myself for something likes this." He said gesturing to my wounded hand. "I knew that eventually you would get hurt, it's an unavoidable part of being human."

"Is that the reason you hunt so often?"

The question had come up in my mind before, but I never asked about it. I knew the Cullen's only had to eat every other week, Jasper was hunting twice a week.

"Yes, I hoped that if I was full, all the time, it would be easier to ignore your scent."

"Did it help?"

"My feelings for you told me I didn't want to kill or harm you, while my mind argued with itself." His face was distraught as he remembered what had happened. "The bloodlust tried to take over, but I kept reminding myself that I was full and that you were…." He trailed off.

"I was what?" What did he think of me as? That was not a conversation that had come up.

"I just kept thinking that I love you, that you trusted me and I didn't want to let you down." "I don't want to lose you. I've been so close already. There was no way I was going to let myself kill the woman I'm in love with."

If Jasper wasn't holding me, I would have melted right into the floor. As it was he just laughed at me. I pouted up at him, it was so unfair that he could read me so well.

"Let's get some food in you." Jasper said grinning.

My stomach growled at the mention of food. It just set him off laughing again as he laid me down on our bed. I couldn't find it in me to glare at him. Stupid hunger.

Jasper made a plate of chopped fruits to feed me. I always enjoyed it when he fed me with his hands. I could taste his skin and the fruit at the same time, the combination of the two was delectable. He had a fascination with watching me eat.

Our sexual tension thickened the air as he fed me. I was careful not to let my lips linger too long on his fingers. It made it harder to resist our urge to take things farther. I knew it wasn't the right time yet. God, I wanted to be with him so badly. We just needed more time to solidify our relationship.

The moment I finished swallowing the last piece of fruit, Jasper set the plate aside and slammed his mouth upon mine.

I gasped at the suddenness of his kiss. His tongue slipped in between my parted lips. The pure taste of Jasper was like ambrosia. My hands threaded into his golden hair and pulled him to me.

His body on mine was still new in feeling, though we had found ourselves in this position frequently in the past few weeks. The icy body on top of mine should have frozen me. Instead, his touch felt hot, like he was burning me. The cold tongue touching mine was silken in its texture. My nails tried to dig into his scalp when I felt his icy cold hand start slide under my t-shirt.

My chest arched into his, attracted like a magnet. My hands released their purchase on his incredibly soft hair. I slid them down his back, greatly appreciating the feel of his muscles contracting under my touch.

I tugged his shirt half way up his torso and pressed my hands to the small of his back. Jasper's hips bucked down into mine, sending a sharp shock of pleasure. A sound escaped my lips and was echoed back to me by my love.

His narrow hips were still pushed against mine. The feeling was frightening in its intensity. Nothing had ever felt this good. I knew where this was leading. I was reluctant to remove my lips away, but we had to stop.

"Jasper, we have to stop now." I whispered. I didn't have the breath to speak any louder. My heart was pounding so hard that I heard it. Jasper was breathing as heavily as I was. Staring down at me with such a look of want that I almost pulled him back to my lips.

He clenched his eyes closed and nodded in agreement. His body rolled smoothly to the right so that he was lying on his side next to me. I wanted to hate myself. Why was I so afraid to go further with Jasper? Well, we've only been together for a month. Though that's only a part of it.

I'm completely in love with him. So, Why am I so afraid and nervous?

"I love you, Bella." He spoke, his voice made husky from his emotional state. "Forever."

My heart fluttered like a bird's wings taking off into flight. He said forever. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 13

I didn't think it was possible to be any happier than I was at this time. Jasper said he loved me in a forever kind of way. Did that mean he wasn't against changing me? I wanted to ask him, but I doubt he was ready to change me himself even with his newly improved control.

Honestly, I wasn't worried about being changed immediately. With Edward I was, but he was so physically young that it would look odd if I was more than a year older than him. His face was still so boyish. I have two more years until I was twenty.

The Cullen's would eventually find us. So, maybe Carlisle could change me. I contemplated. "What are you thinking about so intensely?" Jasper purred into my ear. I almost jumped out of my skin, he had appeared at my side so quickly.

"Nothing, just some random thoughts." I said trying to kept my tone even, with the hopes that he wouldn't question me any further. Luckily he didn't.

Jasper never pushed me to tell him things. He was content to just wait for me to tell him on my own. This was one of the many things I loved about him. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked, pushing the thoughts of eternity with Jasper out of my mind.

"Why don't we walk around the island?" the blond suggested. It was a great idea. "Maybe we could even find more things that have been washed ashore." He finished. That was exactly what I had been thinking. "You're brilliant." I whispered before giving him an enthusiastic kiss.

We spent the next hour getting ready to go. Packing what I would need in a backpack made from unwearable clothes. We started around the island after securing our home. Jasper and I were more aware about the danger of animals to our life now. They had the potential to destroy the home that they had worked so hard to make here.

The weather was nice, cooler than normal. Clouds enveloped the sun partially. The coverage was enough that Jasper didn't sparkle. Today was the first day that he hadn't literally shined. It was almost odd to see him without his diamond skin.

His swirling patchwork of scars were hidden from my human eyes. A shame really as I loved to trace them with my fingers. Sometimes I fantasized about using my mouth instead. Jasper clearly knew what I was thinking about as he gave me a knowing and heated look.

Jasper had told me that he was happy that I didn't hate his scars. The glowing expression on his face when he told me was beyond normal happiness. That look always warmed me more than the sun.

The wind started picking up as it became mid-afternoon. We turned back around to head back to the cabin. Water poured down from the sky. Bathing everything it touched.

I stumbled through the storm for only a minute before Jasper decided to carry me. Advantage, he was running. Disadvantage, his skin for once was truly freezing me.

I don't know how far he ran before he stopped and veered off into the forest. My vampire was worried with panic clear in the way he moved. The clothes I was wearing were stiffening where they came into contact with Jasper.

We burst into a clearing filled with large rocks. A small cave resided there. The scene looked vaguely familiar. I had probably seen it while exploring the island.

Inside the cave was dry and barren of all other life forms. Jasper gently set me down, our clothes clinging to each other for a second before being torn apart. The supply bag was also on the ground now. Shock jumped into me when Jasper started stripping off his wet clothes, laying them down flat on the cave floor.

"You need to take off your clothes." Jasper stated firmly, whilst only standing in a pair of boxers. I certainly wasn't so cold now. My blood racing through my veins at lightning speeds. I had a feeling that those words would be repeated in my dreams. Frequently.

I followed his words automatically, heart pounding madly in my chest. This was different than swimming in our bathing suits. This was serious although purely for survival reasons.

His dark blue eyes bored into me. He was unsuccessfully trying to be a gentleman by looking at my face or staring upwards at the ceiling. Jasper's gaze unwillingly followed me as I laid my clothing next to his. It gave me a heady rush of power to capture his attention so strongly.

He shook himself out of his stupor and stumbled a few steps towards the mouth of the cave. " I'm going to get some wood." The blond vampire blurted out. His eyes widened at the same time mine did. "Fire wood." He stuttered out before running away. This day was certainly going to be burned into my memory forever. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 14

Jasper returned ten minutes later with a stack of wood in his arms. My body had cooled down rapidly in his short absence. His face held an embarrassed look as he set up a place for a fire in a corner of the cave.

A smile curled my lips at his back. His fingers pausing briefly in their work as he sensed my amusement. It was entertaining to watch him tear a piece of wood apart as if it was tissue paper.

He put on a show for me as he dramatically held up a pointed piece of wood. Watching the makeshift stake come down at himself fearfully. He faked his death as the wooden stake splintered against his chest.

"I'm melting. I'm melting." He moaned out in faux despair sinking to the ground. I couldn't hold in my laughter at his impression of the wicked witch. By the time my laughter died out, Jasper was rummaging through the backpack. He pulled out the waterproof matches that were usually kept in one of the metal kits from the lifeboat.

The fire was slow to start but was roaring quietly only two minutes later. Heat quickly suffused the cave, warming my cold body. Our wet clothes were placed as close to the fire as possible.

I emptied out the backpack, we would be spending the night here. The storm wouldn't allow safe travel, at least for me. Finished with the fire, Jasper came to sit next to me. The physical distance from each other made me loath the cold weather. He was only a foot away from me but I had gotten used to our almost constant touching.

The storm was loud, the wind being very audible to my ears. Rain created wet clicking sounds against the hard rock of the surrounding area. In the space of an hour the storm only got worse. It was thundering outside. A few times I heard trees being struck by lightning.

"I hope the storm let's up by the morning." Jasper spoke. He was concerned. "We should have enough fire wood to last the night."

"What about our home?" I asked worried. I could only hope that it survived intact. "I don't know but it is fairly sturdy." Jasper's words reassured me. The cabin seemed to be solidly built. Even enough to make it through this storm.

I moved closer to the fire as I ate the fruit that we had brought with us. The food made me feel better. Another hour passed by, spent talking about motorcycles of all things. I made Jasper promise to take me on his Ducati when we got off the island.

Our clothes had dried in the last hour. My vampire insisted that I wear his also, after all he couldn't get hypothermia. It was weird to be the only one wearing clothing. I'm sure many girls would do anything to be around such a scantily clad Jasper.

I doubted he would enjoy any of their attention. A mental picture formed in my mind of the blond hiding in a high school janitor's room. Jasper smiled wryly at the description of my thoughts. He had actually had to do that once because of a rumor Emmett had started as payback for a prank.

A deafening sound unlike any other came from close by. My ears rang from the noise. A large tree hit the opening of the cave, sending shards of rock towards us. A scream escaped my throat involuntarily. Jasper blurred in front of me, shielding me from the deadly debris. I had the weirdest luck.

The vibrations in the walls and floor ceased only seconds later, leaving my body tingling slightly. Adrenaline had once again gifted me with an even higher ability of observation.

My arms hugged Jasper to me as tightly as my human strength allowed. Jasper pulled away from me after a minute, double checking that I wasn't injured. He was satisfied in his search, brushing some dirt and smalls rocks from my hair.

"That scared me." Jasper whispered softly then lightly brushed a kiss against my forehead. We separated completely when Jasper noticed that the fire had gone out in the collision of tree and cave. I missed his comforting touch but he didn't want me getting too cold. In the hot weather his cold skin was a blessing but now it was a curse.

By the time the fire was restarted I was very tired. I laid as close as I dared to the flames. The arms that usually held me as I fell asleep were woefully absent. I wanted his arms around me more than anything right now. The last thing I remembered before my sleep claimed me was the warmth on my face and Jasper's soothing voice quietly singing. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 15

My mind felt foggy when I woke up. The sound of birds singing resounded loudly in my ears. I was uncomfortably hot, my throat and mouth bone dry. Sitting up only worsened the way I felt.

My head pulsed with pain and a wave of nausea went through me. I barely turned my face away from myself before my meager dinner came back out of me.

"Oh God, Bella." Jasper spoke suddenly from my side. Whipping my head around in his direction caused my vision to swim. "I don't feel so good." I stated the obvious in a weak sounding voice.

My body collapsed bonelessly into Jasper's arms. I couldn't muster the strength to move even a centimeter. He was brushing my hair out of my face. His own face was panicked. My vision went black. I heard Jasper's voice saying my name before I passed out.

When I awoke I was being carried by Jasper. The bright sun hurt my eyes sending sharp pains through my head. I noticed before my eyes slid shut that my vampire boyfriend was wearing his clothes.

"We're almost home, Bella." Jasper said worriedly. His voice sounded scared. I curled myself as close to his body as possible, pressing my head into his shoulder. It helped a little. I tried to ignore my churning stomach. It was only luck that I managed that. After awhile I fell back to sleep.

The next thing I knew I was lying down. I recognized the feel of our bed. We were back at the cabin. Jasper responded the moment he realized I was awake, coming closer. My eyes opened a fraction afraid of the pain it could cause. Thankfully it wasn't as horrible as earlier.

I tried to speak but my voice came out as a croak instead. The blond moved from my bedside and placed a cup of water to my lips. Some water escaped the corner of my mouth running down my neck. I swallowed savoring the feel of the water going down my parched throat.

"Is the cabin okay?" I asked. I knew it was at least partially intact. Jasper's lips turned up briefly. "The cabin's fine, it wasn't damaged."

"How long was I out?"

"Only an hour and a half." he replied quickly. "You should eat something."  
I cringed at the thought of eating. "I can try." Was glumly said. This was not going to be pleasant but I knew I shouldn't go on empty.

"I have a bucket just in case." Jasper said. Thanks for the reminder I thought sarcastically. Throwing up was the main reason I hated getting sick besides the miserable feeling that permeated my body.

He ending up feeding me. It reminded me of a different time he had done so. After eating a quarter of the full plate I had to stop. I felt I had already eaten too much.

"Maybe you should become a nurse." I joked a few minutes after. Jasper chuckled at the thought. It would take a century or two to have the kind of control necessary to do that. I pulled Jasper to my side.

He got the hint to lie down next to me. I rested my overheated cheek against his chest. My movements had drained all the energy I had left.

Jasper stroked my hair. The repeating motion soothed me back to sleep reluctantly. At the rate I was going I was going to sleep the day away. I didn't even know what time it was. I felt bad, Jasper must be so bored. Although he would deny being so.

Only ten minutes prior he had watched me wake up and barely make it to the bucket beside the bed. I grimaced at the remembered feelings and sounds.

"Ughh, I hate being sick." Was said in a whiny complaint. I don't know how Jasper could stand to look at me. I was sure I looked my absolute worse.

He only made me feel loved with his caring touches and gentle nature. His attentiveness only caused me to love and appreciate him more. What did I do to deserve this amazing man?

He gave me water again. My headache had went away mostly. The overheated temperature of my body had went down too. Alertness had returned to me. The sun was in the process of going down.

Although, I was now aware I had to go to the bathroom. Embarrassed, I told Jasper. He helped me up and walked with me to my usual spot. I didn't want to know how he knew where I went.

It took longer than usual as my balance was even more unsteady than normal. I was ready for this day to be over. When we got back to the cabin I practically tackled the bed. Within minutes I surrendered to my exhaustion. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 16

The next day I felt normal again. Although I desperately wanted and needed a bath. The best thing about today so far was that Jasper had cooked a stew. It tasted remarkably like beef stew and was in my opinion the best smelling thing next to Jasper.

My tongue got burnt from eating the hot stew too quickly. To be fair to myself I was ravenously hungry. Jasper got some amusement from watching me devour his excellent meal.

"I am so full." I said with a wide smile stretched across my face. The glowing blond shared my happy mood. All previous worry had vanished along with my sickness.

I pushed Jasper to lie down on the sandy floor. Seconds later I climbed on top of him. "I think you deserve a thank you." I grinned. Swooping down swiftly to catch his lips. My eyes rolled back into my head, at least that was what it felt like.

Holy Sparkling Vampires, It's been too long since our last embrace. I almost couldn't tell who's tongue was who's in my current state of bliss.

My finger nails tried to claw down into his muscular chest. They found no purchase against his hard torso. For several long moments my world was blank of everything but my blond savior.

I whimpered when I pulled away from him. The only thing stopping me was my need for a bath. A grin came back to my lips at Jasper's dazed expression.

" Can I have another thank you?" The blond pouted up at me. Oh, How I wish I could spend all day thanking him.

"You have no idea how much I want to do that all day but I need to have a bath, I happen to feel a little gross." My voice did nothing to express my desire.

"I think I know." He said smirking. Duh, Empathy, How could I forget? "But I suppose I sympathize with the need to bathe, I haven't left your side for more than 30 minutes the whole time you were ill." Jasper's face was mischievous. " Want to take a bath with me?"

Tempting, very tempting. My imagination went wild at the mere idea. I closed my eyes for a second to regain my bearings. " That would not be a good idea right now." My voice came out lower than usual. Desire had overtaken my vocal chords. His eyes widened at my words and undoubtedly my emotions.

An hour later I was brushing the tangled knots from my wet hair. I felt clean from my long bath. After I made sure I didn't forget anything, I called for Jasper. He appeared in five seconds. Vampires sure were fast. A brief kiss was exchanged before I walked to a little clearing barely two minutes from the spring.

My mind was racing at the speed of light. Was I ready to become fully intimate with Jasper? The answer was yes but I'm terrified all the same. I didn't know anything about this very adult act. Would it hurt? My mind questioned. Jasper was experienced in this. What would he expect? Would he even be able to enjoy it with a human? I wasn't as beautiful as a vampire. On the contrary I had always thought myself to be average.

Panic swelled inside me, making me feel as sick to my stomach as yesterday. How would I do this? I clenched my eyes shut, drawing in deep breaths to calm myself.

I couldn't let my insecurities rule my life. Jasper loved me, in a forever kind of way. I could feel it in every touch and every action. He hadn't cared even when I looked like that possessed girl from The Exorcist. Being around a sick human while having vampire senses surely must have been a repellant to a normal vampire.

Footsteps coming near knocked me out of my thoughts. Jasper grinned as he walked towards me. He deliberately made noise so I could hear him. My heart had warmed at the sight of his glowing form. Water dripped down his neck from his damp hair. His wavy locks wet never failed at grabbing my attention.

My physical attraction to him was mind boggling. Never had I felt the need to touch someone so strongly. My love for Jasper was undeniable. I was unable to imagine my life without him. It hurt too much to even think about.

We walked back to the beach hand in hand. The simple gesture of him taking my hand made giddy feelings arise from within. Sometimes I got the strangest urge to giggle. When I was younger I use to think girls that giggled around their boyfriends were airheads. What a disappointment I would be to my past self.

10 minutes later. The day was hot, the sand felt pleasant on my back. My right side was tucked against Jasper's left. My skin tingled from the rays of the sun. The hours flew by quickly with our conversation. All too soon it was getting dark out. My dinner was simple, fish and some sliced oranges. The taste of the fruit lingered in my mouth.

The fire cast a glow on everything within ten feet. Jasper stood up. "Dance with me?" He asked blue eyes lit up by the flames.

" There's no music." The ipod had died awhile ago. I allowed myself to be pulled to my feet by the blond anyway.

"Your heartbeat is my music." Well my heart can't be beating now, it's in a puddle.

"I can't hear it."

"No, but you can feel it, can't you?" He held me in his arms swaying in a unheard beat. My feet followed his in their rhythm. Jasper was right my heart would provide the music, it was singing. I rested my head on his chest. There was no heartbeat but his heart was definitely there.

"Bella?" His chest rumbled.

"Yes?" I said pulling away. He dropped to his knees, his face determined. "I love you, Bella." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Where was this going?

" I want you to be mine." His eyes took my breath away. "Jasper." I gasped out. He held my hands in his. My eyes refused to leave the stunning blue ones.

"Will you…" My heart pounded in my ears. "Marry me?"

"Yes." Was out of my mouth before I could even draw a full breath. So many emotions were going through me that I almost missed Jasper's most beautiful smile yet. How did Jasper change me so completely?

After Charlie and Renee, I swore off marriage but this was Jasper. My blond savior. The man I loved.

Jasper in his happiest mood yet grabbed me up and spun me around. "Jasper." I laughed out loudly into the night. We stopped abruptly, Jasper eagerly kissing me. I was dizzy, but his lips were heaven.

My hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt pulling him backwards so that he would follow. A haze came over me, leading me to drag Jasper to the cabin. He picked me up in his arms carrying me into the wooden house. Our lips never left each others, even when he set me down.

Being driven insane by lust and love, I tugged on his shirt roughly. The ripping of his shirt snapped us out of our ardent kissing. I panted for breath, I didn't want to stop. "Bella." He whispered against my lips.

"I want to." I said cutting him off. His lips traced gentle kisses on my neck. I pushed his ruined shirt off his body, pressing eager lips to his newly revealed chest. A low growl came from him when I scrapped my teeth along his collarbone. Arousal was burning in my lower abdomen.

Jasper discarded the clothes from our bodies. My nerves skyrocketed when we stood bare. The moon provided light through the open windows. The back of my knees hit the bed before he lowered me down on my back. He followed me.

My breath caught in my lungs at the magnitude of the feelings his bare body pressed on mine invoked. His hands and mouth were everywhere, burning trails with every caress and kiss.

Shocking sounds escaped my lips. Jasper's lips and tongue vibrated against my breast as he hummed. I desperately drew his face back to mine. "Jasper, please." I pleaded looking up at his dark eyes.

It hurt when he descended into me. Tears welled up in my eyes, I stubbornly fought them back. The tenseness faded from my body as Jasper whispered loving words into my ear, his accent thick in his emotional state.

His hips rocked back and forth slowly. The coldness of him numbing my pain away. Pleasure drove me to move with him, hips thrusting upwards. My legs wrapped around his waist, thighs flexing with my movements.

I gasped for breath. It felt so good. He groaned my name into my neck. His own name was spilt from my lips like a prayer. Jasper was my personal god.

Our bodies sped up, keeping pace with the rising heat. My nails scratched at his back, my body screaming for more. His position on top of me shifted pushing me to higher heights. I was going to overdose on this feeling.

My veins were throbbing at the beating of my heart. His sweet mouth pulled my tongue to play with his. Jasper's right hand gripped my thigh, moving his fingers in circles. All the stimulus sent me over an unknown edge.

My eyes opened wide staring into his intense gaze. I screamed into his mouth, my muscles spasmed uncontrollably. His body stilled for a few heartbeats before his hips started bucking firmly into mine.

A warm fluid burst inside me, sending my ecstasy up into the universe. Impossibly it doubled. My vision flickered in heavenly bliss for what felt like hours. I recognized Jasper's voice growling out my name from above. His movements slowed down and completely stopped, face staring down at me. My chest heaved with every breath, breast pressing against Jasper's hard torso.

I kissed him softly before pulling back with a full blown smile. "I'm going to marry you, Jasper Whitlock." Love coated my every word.

"You'll be my Isabella Whitlock." He replied in a husky southern voice, my lower abs spasmed. The rest of the night blurred into almost constant bliss before we stopped just as the sun raised up from the ocean.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 17

Alice P.o.v.

Stupid dogs, why did they have to bother us now? All they are doing is slowing our search down. I haven't gotten a vision since the ship went down. Esme is devastated to the point that we have to remind her to eat. Why can't the wolves understand that we love Bella too? Our only comfort is that Jasper made it off in a lifeboat with Bella.

I glared at the most hostile of the wolves. Jacob Black, Bella's so-called best friend. We were never going to get the wet dog smell out of the house. I scuffed at the whelp's weak attempt at a seething gaze. Even Esme could be scarier.

I sighed closing my eyes in the vain hope for a vision. As usual nothing came of it. Our whole family was a wreck because of this. Emmett wasn't joking for once. He was too upset.

Rose missed Jasper who for all but blood was her brother. She even hated that Bella was missing. I knew that Rosalie cared for her all along. She only wanted her to stay human.

Carlisle worked constantly at a way to find them, short of going to the Volturi for that tracker. Going so far as to take off from his duty as a doctor. Edward was of no help to anyone. He was basically catatonic.

Charlie was heartbroken at the loss of Bella. She was his baby girl. He loved her more than anything. Renee had a mental breakdown, she was on medication to calm herself down and to stop her panic attacks. Phil feared for his wife's health and of course Bella.

My two best friends were missing, I felt incredibly alone. Especially without my precognition. I was angry at myself. How could I have not seen this happening? Something this huge had escaped my sight. It humbled me in the worse way. I would never rely so heavily on my visions again if I ever got them back.

"Bloodsucking witch." Jacob muttered to himself. I snapped. "It's your fault you stupid mutt, if you weren't here, I could get a vision." I shrieked. I knew I was wrong. Something more was messing with my visions, I just didn't know what.

"If it wasn't for you Cullen's, Bella wouldn't be missing let alone lost at sea." He yelled spitefully. A red haze overlapped my sight. My instincts caused me to lunge at my enemy. Emmett's huge frame caught me before I made it halfway to that Idiot Black.

"Stop it, you two." Carlisle spoke sternly. "We all are trying to find our missing family members, there is no need to fight amongst ourselves."

"We will work better together than apart, Jacob." Was spoken by the werewolf alpha.

I forced myself to relax for Carlisle's sake. Just a few weeks, I reminded myself. Just a few weeks before we would start searching by boat. The only thing that dampened that happy thought was the two wolves that would accompany us on our trip.

Black and the Shewolf would be with us. Undoubtedly annoying us all to our second death. Why couldn't the only non-annoying one come with us? At least Seth treated us like people with real feelings.

I went off hunting with Emmett and Rose. "I hate those dogs." Rosalie seethed out. We all agreed with her. "And to top everything off Victoria hasn't appeared since the shipwrecked news came out." The bear loving man commented. "Thanks for the reminder, Em." I voiced sarcastically.

We caught the scent of mountain lions to the west. First to reach would be first to eat. I was the fastest of our trio. I rarely played with my food but I needed to let my aggression out onto something. We headed back home two hours later.

All of our clothes were in a various stage of ruin. I couldn't bring myself to care about my outfit. What was an outfit compared to family? It was nothing. We avoided seeing the wolves by jumping to the second floor windows.

I showered to wash off the grime of my kills. Dressing at vampire speed, I ran downstairs. "I'm going to Charlie's." I spoke not looking at anyone.

"I'll go too, my mom is there." Seth spoke, I nodded. It was common for him to join me. Sue was always at Charlie's. I suspected that she harbored a crush on the police chief.

"Off to see your new step daddy again." I said teasing the wolf boy. His face reddened. "No denial this time." I laughed. We sped away in Carlisle's Mercedes. The sight of Bella's house gave off a gloomy aura. Why did this have to happen? I asked. My heart broke once again. There was no answer. 

AN: This is happening at the same time as chapter 16. It's been almost 3 monthes since theyv'e been on the island. By the way I fixed all the previous chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 18

Bella P.o.v.

I hummed in the back of my throat. My muscles were so relaxed that I was wondering if I could move. There was some residual soreness from our long night of passion. My body was rising and falling from my place on top of Jasper. What a wonderful way to wake up.

I rubbed my face against his smooth chest, it's was a catlike behavior. His arms tightened briefly from their resting place around my waist. I turned my head and settled my chin over where his heart was. He gazed back at me with a sexy grin.

"Good morning" I chirped in a perky manner. "You mean good afternoon." He stated smugly. His words were edging on cocky. He had good reason, he was my own personal god of love. My thoughts were getting down right cheesy. I felt like a dork albeit a happy one.

I sat up slowly, straddling the blond vampire. His eyes were transfixed on me as my back and abs were stretched. "Bella." Jasper moaned out my name announcing every syllable.

What I hoped was a seductive grin came onto my face. I wiggled in place, feeling Jasper's pleased reaction. I really could get used to this wanton emotion. He shifted under me, slipping inside my body. The full feeling of him relieved a deep ache of mine. His hips twirled upwards on my every down stroke. It wasn't long before we found our amazing end.

Our day passed too quickly for my taste. On the bright side we had christened a few places on the island, celebrating our engagement. Though being honest we would have done it anyway. We took that joint bath together, that would have to be repeated. My fantasy from yesterday had been fulfilled but at the end of our day we just laid together.

One week later.

I was dazed and not in a good way. My vision was blurry. All I could see were colors. Red and white to be exact. My stomach felt empty. Insane laughter sounded in my ears as a warm thick fluid poured down my front from my lower stomach. A child was crying out, when suddenly the cry was cut off with a sickening crack.

A startled breath escaped my lungs. It had only been a dream. An entirely too vivid nightmare. Though I didn't know why I was having this dream for the second time this week. Jasper's hands rubbed circles on my back, relaxing my tensed muscles.

My body felt off, different from what was normal. I didn't mention it to Jasper, I didn't want to worry him. We got up and dressed for the day. My stomach gave a loud grumble. I blushed at the reaction of my intense hunger. It wasn't always so loud. Jasper laughed at me, did he have to find amusement in that.

He ran off to catch me something to eat. Before landing on this island I had never eaten so much fish. I imagine if Charlie knew how good Jasper was at catching fish, he would love him. Then again he probably wouldn't believe me if I told him his future son-in-law could kill a great white shark with his bare hands. At least not without proof.

I watched Jasper gut the fish, I had seen it before but this time the smell got to me. I ran up to the ocean and vomited, I had just barely made it in time. Jasper was beside me in the blink of an eye. He carried me into the cabin and set me onto our bed.

I felt fine again. In fact I was starving. "Can you get me some bananas?" I asked. Jasper gave me a blank stare. "Bella, you were just sick." He spoke incredulous. "I'm fine now, just hungry." He took my word for it and left. Fifteen minutes later I had devoured a half a dozen bananas. The were so delicious.

My blond fiancé gave me an odd look. I suppose it was odd for me to eat so many at one time. Despite Jasper's protest I went back outside and laid in the sun. I was a little cold.

The heat seemed to suddenly intensify a half an hour later, so I got up to go back inside the cabin. My blood rushed to my head making me lightheaded. Dark spots danced in front of my eyes. A pair of arms caught me as I was falling to the ground.

Before I knew it I was again laid on the bed. I pouted up at Jasper. "Oh no, don't try that look, you are staying in bed, clearly your not well." He spoke in a stern voice. The rest of the day was spent inside. Jasper made me drink a ton of water and I ended up eating more bananas. Earlier I had almost thrown up at the smell of apples. Which was my favorite fruit to eat.

Jasper kept an eye on me the next day. He was paranoid, I felt fine. The only thing that seemed to stick was my craving for bananas. Jasper had to be a smart aleck by joking that bananas was the food of crazy people. I threw one of my peels at him, my aim was pitiful so naturally I missed.

He was making a lobster for my lunch. It smelt so good that my mouth was watering. A problem came up after a few bites into my meal. Once again I was sick. I was frustrated to the extent that I wanted to scream. Did I have a sickness that limited me to only eating bananas? The idea was ludicrous.

I refused Jasper's plea for me to get out of the sun. "Bella, something is wrong, you should rest." I knew Jasper only insisted so strongly because of his worry. "I am not…" My voice cut out in fear, throat closing up. Something had just moved inside of me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 19

I had spoken out loud. "Something What?" Jasper was alarmed. "Something moved." I grabbed his hand and drew it against my stomach. "Here." I said pressing down on the spot I felt it at. It nudged where Jasper's hand was, I was slowly putting the clues together.

Jasper freaked out looking petrified, staring at my stomach. He took his hand back. Another movement came. "Oh my god." I said wide eyed. My hands went up and cradled my belly, it was hard. "Oh my god." I repeated in shock. What I was thinking couldn't be possible.

"The dreams, the weird banana obsession, and the sickness." I started listing off the symptoms. He got where I was going with this. "You think your pregnant." He said. "But how?" Confusion was his emotion at the moment. Vampires weren't supposed to have children.

If they could Esme would already have had a dozen. Female vampires couldn't change, I suddenly realized. A human girl however would be able to change for pregnancy. Men stayed the same human or not. So maybe that meant a male vampire could father a child. I explained my thoughts to Jasper. "That makes sense." He spoke slowly, in a state of shock.

Jasper crawled towards me, kneeling in front of my stomach. I took my shirt off. When I looked down I was stunned to see it, a small baby bump was visible. No longer was my stomach flat.

I was overwhelmed at the sight, this confirmed it for me. "I'm pregnant." I whispered mostly to myself. Jasper was slack jawed with wonder as he gazed at my bump. There was a child in there. Jasper's child, I thought elatedly.

"What are we going to do?" He whispered. He was bewildered. Is this how all men react to their impending fatherhood. "We're going to love this baby." As I spoke this fact, I already loved him or her. "Of course we will." My words had snapped him out of his stupor.

"It's growing so fast." He was back to staring at my stomach. "This baby is not an it, Jasper Whitlock." What if the baby could hear him?

A week later I looked like I was more like fives months pregnant rather than 2 weeks. Jasper had put me on a strict bed rest. Sometimes the baby's strength left bruises, it was only a few so I wasn't too worried. What I was worried about was my inability to stomach anything. Jasper was keeping it together even with his concerns.

I knew I wasn't going to survive this human. Jasper knew it too, He was frightened. He had never changed someone but he had no choice to with me. This was our best plan to make it through this vampire pregnancy.

My lover's lips parted in a sudden release of breath. His body had stiffened. "What?" I asked frantic. "I'm sensing triple emotions from you."

Triples emotions. "I think your carrying twins." Twins! I'm having two half vampire kids. Well that certainly explained some of the odder movements from before. I had been carrying two all along. Jasper had super vampire sperm. Vampires weren't even supposed to have children. My heart grew in size again. I loved all three of my Whitlock's more than anything in the world.

"They love you too." Jasper whispered as he bent down to hover above my babies home. "I think they like my voice." He was touched. Tears came into my eyes, I couldn't stop them if I tried.

My face felt like it would crack in two if my simile got any larger. "They love their Daddy too." I was sure of this. Who couldn't love this perfect man? "They agree with you." If he could cry he would be. As it was his venom had welled up into his blue eyes. I hoped they had his beautiful eyes.

Jasper leaned up towards me and gave me a breathtaking kiss. "I love you and our babies." He whispered fiercely.

Near dinner time Jasper had an idea that maybe they needed blood. He went hunting, bringing back deer's blood in a food tin. I was nervous as I brought the a blood filled cup up to my lips. It smelt delicious, but the taste was better. My throat worked at swallowing the fluid, I had drunken the blood all in one shot. I gasped for breath feeling invigorated. New life flowed through my veins.

"It worked." He shouted in his glee. I felt strong again. "It tasted good." I admitted. Jasper nodded, he probably already knew by my rapid consumption of the blood.

A craving lit up in me a few seconds later. I asked Jasper to fill the cup again. He did so at my near command. "Get me a banana, please." Was cheerfully spoken. He gave me an odd look but fulfilled my other request.

I almost laughed at the disgusted expression on his face as I dipped the banana into the blood. "Your children want it." I said shrugging. If I wasn't pregnant I would find this disgusting too. As it was it tasted better than Jasper's stew.

"They're as amused as you are at my distaste." He grinned faintly, looking like he would throw up. How did they know? Jasper didn't question that. He must not have realized it yet. "Mommy is smarter than Daddy." A child's voice laughed out from inside my head. Jasper was staring wide eyed at me. Did he hear that too?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 20

"Did you hear that?" We asked at the same time. One of our babies had just spoken into our minds. "Amazing." Jasper sounded like Carlisle. It was amazing but not surprising, I knew all along that any child of Jasper's would likely be gifted especially with my weird shielding ability.

A second higher pitched voice rang inside my mind. "I think that one is a girl." He was referring to the second one, I agreed. "I'm like Daddy." The first one spoke proudly. My children were speaking to us from the womb, it was astounding.

"There's nothing wrong with being a girl." A movement accompanied my daughter's statement. "Ow, Careful." I chided, they clearly understood us so I talked to them directly. "Sorry." Twin voices sang sheepishly.

"It's okay." I crumbled. They were so sweet but I could tell they were going to be a handful. "Your going to be a wonderful mother." Jasper said. That was a nice thing to hear. I worried what I would be like as a Mom but it was coming along more naturally than I expected.

"I wonder why our daughter's voice echoes." It only echoed faintly but enough to be heard. What did it mean? "She's speaking through my mind." Our son answered. Both the kids were frighteningly intelligent.

"Can you do anything else?" I asked looking down at my extended belly. "I can read Daddy's mind, he worries a lot." A mind reader too. "You can't read mine." I was curious. " I can only send you thoughts." It was odd that he could only do that. I wondered why I only blocked his gift partially.

"Telepathy." Jasper spoke. "True telepathy." He was contemplating something. "His ability might be very similar to my own with the main difference being that his affects the mind."

Does that mean that he has the potential to use mind control? "Like Professor Xavier from the X-men?" I semi-questioned, he nodded. "That's bad, I don't want to control people." Little Jasper said. With all their communication we had better think up their names fast.

"You're a very good boy." His father was proud. My fiancé froze in thought. "I can't read your mind when your touching Mommy." He was responding to Jasper's thoughts. We were both relieved by that bit of knowledge.

My weird shield at least helped Jasper. This meant even other vampires, like Jane couldn't hurt him as long as he was touching me. I could protect him mentally. "I don't know if I have an ability." Our daughter said sounding jealous.

"That doesn't matter you don't need an ability to be a good person and that is what counts." I spoke softly to her. "Still It'd be cool." She said. Cool?, Did they get slang from Jasper's mind. I shuddered to think of what else they knew and I didn't want to know, I would prefer blissful ignorance. It would be embarrassing all around if not.

We spent a lot of the time just talking, getting to know our children. Of course without being in the outside world their experience of life so far was being inside my womb. Our talking got cut off when they fell asleep. I guess my human genes had given them that need, I speculated what else we'd learn about them.

I was able to walk around for a little while. Being outside after spending so much time cooped up in a cabin was refreshing. I joyfully soaked up the rays from the sun.

"So, I was thinking about names." Jasper brought up. "Yeah?" I was curious about his ideas. "What do you think of the name Esalie? A combination of Esme and Rosalie."

The name was pretty. I immediately knew it was perfect for our daughter. "I love it, how about Alinee for a middle name." I had quickly thought up a matching unique name.

"For Alice and Renee." Jasper said smiling, he approved of the name. "Esalie Alinee Whitlock." It rolled off my tongue smoothly. "A beautiful and unique name just like our daughter." He whispered warmly. I fell in love with Jasper a little more.

"Now for our son." He grinned. "Jasper Chase Whitlock." I blurted out, I had been thinking about it since he had said that he was like his Daddy. Jasper was taken by surprise. "You want to name him Jasper?" He choked out, he liked the idea from what I could tell.

"We could call him Chase. I thought a C name would be a great way to honor Carlisle and Charlie." His eyes sparkled fervently. "Chase and Esalie." My blond love whispered wearing a goofy grin. My expression matched his. I was ridiculously happy. This was beyond even my wildest of dreams.

AN: The next chapter might be a day or two late unless something gives me a sudden jolt of inspiration. Though I do have some vague plans.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I couldn't resist putting this up. I guess I was inspired. I'm finding it harder to write though.

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 21

I felt ready to burst at the seams. My stomach the size of a beach ball. Jasper was my godsend, without him to help I would be miserable. Although the babies would have kept me company. I was four weeks along now. We were just waiting for the birth of the twins. They were both anxious to get out and frankly were running out of room.

To top everything off I seriously missed Jasper. While we still kissed a lot, I desired him to the point of pain. I wanted to be with him again. To repeat the very act that caused my extended belly.

I was very thankful that the kids couldn't read my mind. Between my nightmares and my sexual fantasies , my mind was no place for any child. It was mortifying already as they said eww each time Jasper and I kissed. Esalie thought we were romantic for all her disgust. Chase grudgingly agreed with his sister. Not everyone had parents that were in love with each other.

I was happy that they liked their names. We told them about the family that they hadn't yet met. Chase particularly loved his Uncle Emmett. He thought he was funny. I dreaded the day they would meet. For that would be the day that our true work as parents would begin. I could imagine the things they would get into. I felt sorry for Rosalie, as she would have to deal with her jokester husband.

Esalie's personality so far was a mixture of Alice and me. She was actually looking forward to going shopping. It would be fun she said. Jasper and I had cringed. We'd let Alice handle that aspect of her personality.

The twins were a touch empathic as we soon found out. They could use my senses to a degree to taste food. Panther blood was divine to them although they both hated apples. They had convinced me to mash up bananas and mix it with blood to create a kind of baby food earlier today. It looked disgusting but was surprisingly good.

The children fell asleep mid-afternoon. We took the time to discuss the birthing plan and my impending change. Jasper was hunting twice as much as usual. He was taking no chances, even constantly monitoring my emotions when away from me.

Two lights sparkled in the water. I ignored it at first thinking it was just a trick on my eyes. My breath was knocked out of my lungs when I caught the sight of the color red. Bright red. It was something out of my nightmares.

Jasper was immediately alerted to my fear. I couldn't get my voice to work, to tell him what was wrong. All I could think was not now. Now of all times for this to be happening. My babies. I thought clutching my stomach protectively. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Jasper growled when he followed my line of vision.

"Victoria." He growled out, menace dripping from his voice. There was another with her. A teenaged boy who looked younger than me. His bright red eyes alerted me to the fact that he was a newborn. A vampire stronger than normal because of their own human blood left inside their body.

My heart was going to give out if it didn't slow down. Panic froze me where I sat. The pair were only a few hundred feet from us. How had they found us before even the Cullen's? I thought wildly.

Victoria cackled her delight at the sight of me. "Poor Bella, all knocked up, guess Eddie wasn't enough for you." Vicious should have been her name. How dare she insinuate such a thing? She clearly thought I was carrying a human child from some torrid of affair. Obviously she hadn't heard that Edward had left me and had no clue that Jasper was my lover now.

"Bella, go inside." Jasper's voice commanded. I was seeing the Major now. My body refused to move for moment. I forced myself to crab walk backwards under my stress. The redhead's insane laughter came strait out of my recent nightmares.

The newborn was strangely stoic. A contrast to the psychotic vampire female. It sickened me to see the looks he gave her, his only shown emotion so far. Her newborn lackey was in love with her. How could she use his feelings like that? It was clear that she didn't feel the same way. My crawling came to a halt twenty feet from the cabin. I couldn't go any further, I had no energy.

"Riley, take care of the vampire. " She ordered with a wicked grin. "The girl is mine."

When the newborn attacked he was only a blur of motion. Jasper matched his speed and threw him back. Riley winced in pain. His shoulder sporting a nasty bite mark oozing with silvery venom.

My protector blocked off Victoria's path to me. He skillfully weaved in and out of the two, fighting them off simultaneously. It was easier for him until Victoria started fighting him seriously. She had fought vampires before, I could tell by the way she moved. The human drinking attackers synched up, their teamwork improving as they battled on.

Tears streamed down my face in rivers as Riley grabbed my lover. He bit down on his right shoulder trying to tear off his arm. Jasper's pain filled yell sent a wave of despair through me.

I was helpless. Victoria ran towards me with manic glee on her twisted visage. My hands shot up and gripped my head. Fingers pulling at my long hair. A scream built inside me waiting for release. My mind pulsed at my newly awakened children's cries. This couldn't happen.

An odd feeling pressed out of my head like a rubber band being stretched. It was a light red bubble. The farther it got from me the more lightheaded I felt. A warm wetness dripped down from my nose. Blood.

My brain felt like it was melting. I was running on terror and adrenaline. Shrieking metallic sounds similar to the breaking of the cruise ship sounded in my ears. The noise was distant in my current state.

A ripple went through the red bubble when it clashed with the crazed redhead. It hit her with the force of a tank, the sound of boulders knocking together. She flew back to the ocean shore. My amazement only lasted until the painful tightening of my stomach was felt.

Jasper raced over to the stunned Victoria. Ripping her body apart viciously with a dark look on his face. I could see parts flying into a large pile. They joined the other dismembered limbs of the boy vampire.

The rubber band snapped, bringing the red shield rushing towards me. My vision blurred, it felt like a pro football player had tackled my brain. A wetness poured down my thighs drenching the large dress I was wearing. My water had broken. A purple smoke was drifting up into the sky. The smell of the air was harshly sweet, it burned my nose.

Jasper was suddenly kneeling between my now opened thighs, ripping away my underwear. His face was serious. The word stony came into my mind to describe it. I sobbed out my pain. My abdomen was contracting violently. A soft crack rang out, one of my ribs had been broken. "Get them out." I shrieked. They had to survive and so did I. I wanted to see them grow up and raise them as a family with Jasper.

"There's a head." He yelled. I felt his cold hands on my inner thighs. "You need to push."

I screamed, voice breaking. "The shoulders are out." I barely heard his voice as I pushed again. A baby had been purged from my body.

A shrill cry pierced the air. "It's Esalie." He shouted to me. I was crying happy tears through my pain. Her warm body was in my arms a minute later. Her bright blue eyes shined up at me from a beautiful rosy pink face.

I clenched my eyes shut as a tearing pain ripped into my womb. Another cracking rib accompanied it. He was shifting. My daughter was out of my arms. A familiar burning sensation swept through me. Venom. My son was venomous.

The burning hurt more than his body coming out of me. The fire started to spread up my torso as he was placed in my arms. His hair was dark. He had inherited my hair. The eyes however were identical to his twin sister's. I was feeling weaker by the second.

Chase was taken away from me. Jasper was apologizing as he did so. His sharp teeth bit into my flesh releasing his human changing venom. My neck was bitten last, his cold tongue sealing the venom in my veins. Jasper's dark blue eyes were the last thing I saw as I surrendered to my burning change.

AN: How about another Alice P.o.v.? An update about the Cullen's might be good. I don't think I can do a Jasper P.o.v.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 22

Alice P.o.v.

We were supposed to leave have left a week ago to search for Jasper and Bella. A newborn army had stopped that. We couldn't risk leaving Forks unprotected. The werewolves were being cooperative I suppose. Jacob was still annoying to me but I had gotten used to him by now.

Victoria's newborn coven had been split into groups in her absence. We didn't know where she had disappeared to. From the information that we had gathered there were four groups of vampires. Each with a more self-controlled newborn as their leader.

Carlisle hated what would have to be done but they were slaughtering lots of innocent people. On the plus side I was having visions again now that I was focusing on the newborns and not our missing family members.

A raid of one of the newborn groups was scheduled two days from now. We trained each other as best we could without Jasper. The wolves helped us and vice versa.

Esme was absolutely furiously at Victoria. My first vision had been of a fourteen year old girl in the midst of her change. He name was Molly Walker. She had been bitten when she was on her way home from a friend's house. Her screams would haunt me forever. I only hoped that one of the wolves would be the one that destroyed her.

The Volturi hadn't shown up to deal with this situation even though it was their duty. Every other day I looked into their futures. They wouldn't make a final decision to come help, in short they wanted to get rid of us all.

Rosalie was getting along with the only female werewolf. Leah Clearwater. They had a lot in common for two different species. Species that were enemies at that. Both had been betrayed by men that had promised to love them. I had the feeling that Leah wasn't just going to disappear from our lives.

The wolves had told us recently that they were immortal too but would age normally if they stopped shifting. Wolves that imprinted always stopped shifting so that they could grow old with their soul mates.

I still can't believe that Charlie found out our secret. Seth had accidentally changed in front of him. Charlie had been looking out his window when it had happened. He took it pretty well. I could see where Bella got her personality from. When I told him so, he got teary eyed.

Most of all he was relieved to know that his daughter was definitely alive and hadn't drowned in the shipwreck. Jasper was with her too so she wasn't alone. He was a big help in planning the take down of the newborns. His plans were the closest thing we had to Jasper's war experience. Bella's father was impressed when I told him Jasper's story. He was looking forward to meeting him one day.

Now that Charlie knew, Sue was hanging around our house now too. Seth joked that his mother was going to cramp his wolfy style. I saw Charlie and Sue talking in the corner of the living room, they were comfortable around each other. A grin lit my face as I walked over to Rose and Leah.

"So, It's looks like your going to get a step-sister." I teased Leah like I would Seth. "What?" The tan girl spoke loudly. She looked towards her mother to double check that there wasn't any proposals going on.

"Joking…kind of." I giggled. "She maybe right though they look unusual close for just friends." Rosalie commented to her new friend whilst eying said pair. "Oh eww, They're flirting." Leah gagged in disgust. "My mother can not date, she's too old to have a love life." She said. Rose and I laughed, Did she realize that we were older than her mom? I guess she did, I spotted a light blush gracing her face.

"Stupid Mutt, Bella wouldn't ever choose a dog like you." Edward shouted angrily. There they go again, I sighed. All Edward and Jacob did was fight over Bella. I doubted that she would pick either of them with them both acting like immature brats. Not attractive at all.

Carlisle spoke out, they had finalized the plans for the raid. Now came the boring report of what would happen and the roles we would play in our attack. This was taking too long. We would never find Jasper and Bella at this rate.

AN: A little short but I got what I needed you to know across. The next chapter is already written out so I just need to type it up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 23

Bella's P.o.v.

I was on fire. The flames so hot that I should have been burned to ashes already. I couldn't find any escape from them. Don't scream, my mind whispered over and over. Why couldn't I scream?

My babies. My babies and Jasper. It would cause them unnecessary pain, I didn't want them to hear me. I was surprised that my teeth didn't break with the amount of force I used to keep my mouth shut.

When would this end? I couldn't cry. Not even the twin's birth felt this horrible. My skin was being burned away inch by inch. If I added all the pain I had ever experienced together it still wouldn't be the equivalent to this slow burning death. The pain was never ending.

Time passed in agony, I slowly began to become more aware. My mind expanded, I had an infinite amount of space. Sounds became clearer and I felt several presences around me. Three to be exact. How did I know that?

I rejoiced as the fire left my hands and feet. My joy didn't last very long as I became uncomfortably aware of a growing pain. The more the fire went away, the hotter my heart became. By the time the liquid fire left my legs, I was barely holding onto my will not to scream like a banshee.

"Your amazing, Bella." I heard Jasper's southern voice beside me. With my new ears his voice was more beautiful than before. A loud pounding came from my chest. My heart was trying to break out.

A hand grasped mine, I was shocked. I recognized the shape and smoothness but the warmth was unexpected. Was my skin already as cold as a vampire's? Light fluttery beats came to my ears, the sound of twin heartbeats. My children. The fire left my arms traveling to my overworked heart.

My heart beat galloped faster, the speed of a championship racehorse. The hot flames grew with each thump. My children's heartbeats were suddenly further away. The last beat of my heart was the loudest of all. At last the flames had disappeared.

My body was perfectly still. I could lay here forever and not so much as twitch a single muscle. I drew in a long breath, my lungs didn't need the oxygen. I didn't need to breath but I liked it. I could taste Jasper's scent on the wind. He smelt like the rain. The rain and some type of flower that I couldn't identify. They mixed together in an intoxicating blend.

I opened my eyes and stared at the open sky in awe. The world was more beautiful than I knew. Colors so vibrant that they hypnotized me with their magnificence. Sand particles danced in the air like falling snow. It was a wondrous sight.

My hand contracted around another, Jasper. He was holding my hand. My face turned to his the instant I thought to do so. I had been blind when I was human. Jasper was beyond the word handsome. Is this really even possible?

A human would faint if they saw him this visibly. His swirling scars were the color of venom and were clearly visible to my new vampire eyes. I would bet that even in a pitch black darkness I would see him as if it were day.

"Your perfect, Bella." He said, his grin luminous. My eyes were fixed hungrily onto his striking face. A hot thrill went through my lower stomach. I almost gasped at the intense feeling. My emotions had been strengthened by the change too. The blond god gave me a sexy smirk. That smirk was wiped off when I attacked him with my lips.

I had never been kissed like this. Something this fierce wasn't a possibly for a human. His back was firmly pinned to the ground as I held him down. He didn't try to resist my grip on him at all. A moan left my throat at my entrance to his sweet mouth. Something suddenly occurred to me. We could continue kissing like this forever, I gleefully thought. There was no need to breathe for our kind.

My preternaturally strong hands ripped with ease at his shirt. I was determined. He tried to speak while pushing me back from him. I could have easily resisted but I gave in to his silent request. "As much as I would love to continue." He let out a seductive grin. "You need to hunt and then meet our twins officially."

Now that he mentioned it, my throat burned horribly. It was akin to the burning change but ignorable. However if there was anything about Jasper that I knew, it was that he was very protective of those that he holds as precious.

I wouldn't see my babies until I hunted to his satisfaction. Instantly, I was standing, Jasper followed bare-chested. His half naked state distracted me. "Bella." He said, voice full of amusement. He loved my intense attraction to him. I banished my lecherous thought for a later time. Hunt, I need to hunt. I focused.

"Your very controlled." It was a compliment. When he said controlled he meant it. He knew first hand about a newborn's normal lack of control. "So, hunting?" My voice rang like bells, startling me. Very different than what I was used to.

"Now is the perfect time, the twins are asleep inside the cabin." He said as he took off his shorts, leaving him to stand in only his boxer briefs. Drop dead sexy, was an appropriate saying. My mind flashed back to the things he could do with that amazing body.

I shook myself out of my thoughts again. It was harder this time. Focus, I yelled in my head. I want to see my children. I took a calming breath. Chase and Esalie, I thought tenderly. What would they look like with these vampire eyes? More angelically beautiful than before, I'm sure.

"Here, I'll take this off for you." Jasper said pulling the clean dress I was wearing over my head. He must have changed my clothes while I was burning. His blue eyes locked onto my pale body. I looked down.

People couldn't even pay to have a body like this. I thought in amazement. My body sparkled in the sunlight like Jasper's. He cleared his throat and adverted his gaze. He liked what he saw, I noticed while looking below his waist. I smiled.

"Come on." He said not looking at me as we walked to the ocean water. My throat burned more the closer we got to our destination. I was about to experience my first hunt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 24

As we waded into the ocean, the now warm to me ocean, Jasper told me how to hunt. We would be unable to talk underwater but he would guide me. "Ready?" He asked giving me a smile of reassurance. I nodded nervously.

I let the air out of my lungs. Don't try to breathe underwater was one of Jasper's tips. While as a vampire I couldn't drown but it was an unpleasant feeling according to Jasper.

We dove into the ocean, I followed Jasper's lead. The water didn't sting my eyes like it would have had I still been human. Seeing the ocean like this was astounding. I could see everything. Colorful schools of fish swam all around us. None getting too close. My limbs cut gracefully through the ocean dragging me deeper into it's depths.

I was frightened when I saw a very real and very big shark swimming a little ways ahead of us. I didn't want to get to close in fear of what the creature would do. Intellectually, I knew that it's teeth wouldn't be able to pierce my invulnerable skin but this was an irrational fear. The closer we swam to the shark the more nervous I became. Jasper swam in front of me blocking my view of the large fish.

His closed lips smiled and he sent a wave of confidence to me. I steeled my nerves for what I was about to do. I ran Jasper's instructions through my mind. Don't open my mouth until I touch it's skin. I'll instinctually be able to tell where to bite. I repeated into my mind. The blond moved out of my way.

My body took off like a jet. The world should have blurred at my speed yet everything was crystal clear. The shark noticed me coming after it. It was exciting. This huge shark was actually afraid of me. Little Bella Swan. This creature recognized that I was the stronger predator. That it was my prey.

My sharp eyes zeroed in on a throbbing vein. I sped up, my entire being focused on relieving my burning throat. My pale arms wrapped around the thick body of the creature as much as they could. The shark's skin was warm against my lips. I struck aster than a snake, latching my razor sharp teeth into the heavily pulsing vein.

Warm blood flooded into my mouth. My throat swallowed convulsively drawing the liquid down. My feeding didn't end until my prey stopped moving along with it's heart. I detached myself from the shark, eyes widening at the realization of the thing's size. It looked like it could have swallowed me whole. Holy Sparkling Vampires, I just ate a great white shark. A real life Jaws.

Jasper swam over to me radiating pride. He was proud of me. I barely stopped myself from smiling. We kicked up to the surface way faster than we swam down. Our lungs drew in air. Air that we needed to speak. "That was amazing." I chimed. The whole experience was thrilling. I didn't even feel bad for killing the shark, better than killing a human. The flavor of the blood was unlike any thing I had ever tasted. Better than the remembered taste of land animals.

"I'm so glad your taking to this so quickly, you're a natural." He beamed. No blush rose to my cheeks but a warmth suffused my being. I gave him a too brief kiss.

We rapidly closed the distance to our beach. As soon as our feet was on dry land we started furiously kissing. Oh god, I wanted him so badly. I whimpered as I pulled away. It was painful to do so. Our underwear was dry as we separated. How long were we kissing? It didn't feel like it lasted that long. We got dressed in silence.

He showed me what I looked like now. I was beautiful. I didn't recognize myself. I searched my face for something familiar as I ignored the bright red eyes. My lips were slightly unbalanced. It was the only thing that I could find that wasn't flawless.

"Jasper, I'm ready." I said looking into his eyes. "Okay"

The instant we stepped into the cabin I was hit with their scents. Their smell was balanced out equally. Half of their scent smelled like the most beautiful perfume. The other half smelt bland, unappealing to my senses. No thirst was raised within me. I had no desire for my children's blood. I was relieved.

"Amazing." Jasper whispered behind me. "Your not even reacting to the human scent."

"What side is the human half?" He stared at me in disbelief. "You can't smell which part is human?" He asked flabbergasted. "No."

"What do you smell?" He asked eagerly. "An amazing perfume and something blandly unappealing." I said bluntly. His eyes widened and a grin stretched across his face. "Oh, Carlisle is going to go nuts when he knows this." Was spoken loudly.

"What?" I was confused. Know what? "Their human half smells bland and unappealing to you this might mean that you have no attraction to human blood." That was spectacular and would mean that I wouldn't go blood crazed vampire on anyone.

"Mommy!" Two small voices yelled excitedly. I spun to face them. My babies were standing in a wooden crib. They looked more like a one year old than a newborn infant. Recognition was evident in their bright blue gazes. Identical, wide toothed grins pointed my way. I walked in a daze towards them. Both were so beautiful.

Esalie with Jasper's wavy blond hair and Chase with my dark mahogany mane. Esalie had a face very similar to my own, I noticed. My vampire face at least. Chase on the other hand was a dark haired Jasper. He was going to be just as handsome as his father. I dreaded to think of the day that they would begin dating.

I picked them up at the same time, being extremely cautious of my new strength. They weighed nothing at all to me. I felt complete as they hugged me tight enough that it was easily felt. Their strength for babies was impressive.

"We missed you." Chase whispered up at me. His baby blues tugged at my heart. "I missed you both too." I spoke filled to the brim with love. I just stood there and held them tightly. Jasper hugged me from behind resting his hands on their small backs. Mine. This was my family. A lover, a son, and a daughter. This was my forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 25

It had been a month since Chase and Esalie had been born. The twins rate of growth had slowed down from what we could tell. They looked around two years old now. I hoped they would eventually stop aging altogether. I couldn't imagine watching them die, they were my miracle babies.

It made me sad to see them grow up without the rest of our family. I could only hope that the Cullen's found us soon. Though I was incredibly nervous about what their reactions would be. Jasper and I were in love and we had two beautiful children. Biological children at that.

"Look, I'm doing it." Esalie squealed in excitement. She had been ecstatic when she found out that she did have a gift after all. Telekinesis was her ability. The ability to move things with her mind. Jasper was teaching us how to develop and control our gifts.

Chase was the most advanced in his skill but that was to be expected. After all, he had been using his telepathy while he was still in my womb. "That's so cool." Chase exclaimed looking at the spinning stones in the air. Esalie was floating rocks right now. Pretty soon she would be helping me with my own ability.

I was a shield just like Jasper had suspected. Physical and mental. It was hard to learn how to project either shield for any length of time but I was improving. When we first started training our powers I could only push out my shields when Jasper sent strong emotions at me. It was a defense mechanism. Like with Victoria, it had exploded out of me rapidly and hit Jasper. It was kind of funny to think of Jasper's stunned face now. Before, I had been very apologetic.

My physical shield was easier to push out compared to my mental one. Chase tested my mental shield for us. I used Jasper as the person to stretch my shield over. Five minutes was my record so far but I held it up longer each time I did it.

Jasper didn't even have to overload me on emotions anymore. I liked my ability, with it I could protect the people that I loved. An hour later we put the twins down for a nap. Using their powers tired them out pretty fast.

Jasper lunged at me, my instincts took over and I dodged him. It was almost like a game. We would fight but not to actually hurt each other. It was a learning experience for me. Jasper firmly believed that I should learn how to properly defend myself. Although he had no intention for me to have to actually use these new skills in real life combat. Better to be safe than sorry.

It was interesting to learn how to fight. The movements we went through exhilarated me, near hits and all. I was slowly learning to anticipate his actions. His muscles gave away all his moves. When I couldn't see him I could feel where he was, I could sense him.

The wind moved towards me when he punched or kicked. He always beat me in the end but my gift was really helping me last longer. My solid shield would expand and toss him away when I couldn't dodge or block in time.

I usually lost my concentration after fighting for an hour or so. "Okay, That's enough for today." Jasper spoke out relaxing from his fighting position. My body followed suit a second later.

My blond lover pulled me to him, our mouths clashing together like magnets. My insides were so hot that I could almost believe that it was possible for me to breath out fire. I growled in the back of my throat, I needed him now.

We blindly stumbled into the forest. There was no separating us at this point. A feral urge was taking over. I moaned in disappointment when Jasper pulled back. "We can't lose anymore clothes." He was regretful of that fact.

We had already shredded too many of our outfits. I might actually like shopping someday as long as we got to tear our clothes off. It gave me a wicked thrill to hear our clothes being torn away by each other.

I almost ripped Jasper's t-shirt off him in my eager state as it was. My lips and tongue tasted his skin, tracing his swirling scars. I only moved away from him to take off the dress I was wearing. The flat of my tongue licked trails against his textured skin. My sense of touch had blissfully been enhanced with my burning change. His hands made quick work of the rest of our clothes. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his narrow waist. He was hard against my inner thighs.

Jasper's smooth hands gripped my thighs in a pleasant hold. For a human, the grip would have shattered bones. My back was slammed against a tree hard enough for the wood to splinter apart a little.

I paid special attention to Jasper's left earlobe, sucking it into my mouth. I was careful not to bite. I flicked my tongue against the delicate lobe, drawing a chest rumbling growl from my Jasper.

His mouth attacked my breasts as he shifted his hips. With a single thrust he was sheathed fully inside of me. My shields exploded out of me at my pleasantly powerful emotions. They encased us protectively.

Jasper was my perfect fit in every way. I couldn't get enough of his touch. "Harder." I growled out, wantonly. My fingernails clawed at his back. His response was to slam his mouth to mine in a passionate kiss, tongue probing the inside of my mouth.

My back rubbed against the bark of the tree with every thrust of Jasper's hips. His girth moved firmly inside me, striking at the spot I needed him most. My lungs gasped at the air like I needed it to survive.

I was going to overload on pleasure. Our lustful growls scared off the surrounding animals. Pieces of bark and sawdust flew in the air. We stared at each other. His blue eyes were intensely focused. I was so close. "Bella." He growled out in his sexy southern accent. That was it for me.

"Jasper!" I screamed out with all the unnecessary oxygen that was stored in my lungs. White hot pleasure coursed through my body. It doubled with Jasper's release. My thighs squeezed his hips with newborn strength. I barely held back from hurting him on accident. Our bodies slowed down drawing out our climax.

I was so warm. This was better than being human. I would take the change a thousand times just to be with Jasper. I hugged him with every limb smiling blissfully. He returned my embrace in equal feeling. I loved this life. Nothing would take this from me. No matter what.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 26

Alice P.o.v.

2 Months later

Everyone had wide toothy grins. We would finally be reunited with our missing family members. Our problems had finally been solved when we defeated the last of the newborns. Only one had survived, the changing girl from my vision. Molly Walker.

She had a gift. A gift that she had had since she was a human. Molly was a tracker of extraordinary power. Hand her a map and she could pinpoint anyone's location. No matter the species.

We had been horrified to find out that Victoria was the maker of the newborn army. An army created to kill Bella Swan, my best friend/sister. Relief came to us only when Molly had explained she could only track people who still existed. Luckily, Jasper and Bella could still be found on the map. Something that couldn't be said for Victoria and her second-in-command.

In a matter of hours, our family would be whole again. My body vibrated with barely contained excitement. Although our family had grown with the imprinting of Seth and Molly. So young but forever they would be.

Not even Edward and Jacob's petty fights could ruin my mood. I wondered who Bella would choose, Edward or Jacob. I had grudgingly come to care about the overgrown puppy otherwise known as Jacob Black but Edward had been my brother for several decades.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Leah!" Seth whined as he was dragged up from the cabin of the boat by his ear. "What do you think Mom would do if she had been the one to catch you making out with your vampire girlfriend, Huh?" Leah snapped. If she wasn't kissing anyone, her little brother sure wouldn't be.

Poor Molly, She would be blushing like Bella if she had still been human. Her newly golden eyes were trained onto her sneakers in embarrassment.

"Aww, That's so cute." Rosalie whispered to me. She clearly wasn't over the shiny new siblings stage. Pretty soon she'll be just as bad as Leah is at teasing them.

My mind wandered back to Bella and Jasper. How much had Bella changed? Had she been hurt at all? Her hair longer? I could count on Jasper to be the same as he was a vampire but that was not so for the very human Bella Swan.

Would she forgive us for taking so long to find her? It had taken 8 long months of constant worry to find them. Eight months that we haven't so much as spoken. Some serious hugging was going to happen regardless of Bella's feelings on the matter and I still wasn't going to be anywhere near as clingy as Esme. The woman who had felt like she had lost two children. She shined brighter than anyone in her exuberance at the impending reunion.

The atmosphere surrounding our odd family was carefree. It felt like nothing could bring any of us down. My visions still would not allow me to see Jasper and Bella. It made me think it was not me but something that they are doing that's causing my blackout to their future.

Could this be Bella? The one human that has been known to block a vampire's gift. Has she truly evolved to such a point, I wouldn't bet against it. She had an uncanny knack of surprising people.

Cheering from Emmett snapped me out of my silent reverie. It took only a second to realize just why he was shouting. A speck of land could be seen. Several miles away but very real was an island that held the rest of our precious family. My lips trembled, venom pooling into my eyes. I was so relieved.

Doubts had been nagging me from the back of my mind. I had been afraid that we would come out here and find nothing. No island. No Jasper and Bella. Nothing.

I hugged the person closest to me, I couldn't contain myself. My eyes didn't leave the sight of land. I watched as it grew bigger the closer we came to it. The background noise of everyone was distracting me only slightly from my wondrous view.

I was arguing with myself on whether I should just jump off the ship and swim the rest of the way, when we slid to a stop on top of the island shore. We were there at last.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.

Chapter 27

Bella P.o.v.

We were walking along the beach when we smelt them. I was crouched down in an instant, Jasper was quick to assess the situation. It was then that he recognized the scents, it was Them. The Cullen's.

The first thought that went through my mind was 'Thank god the twins are sleeping'. I didn't even want to think what would have happened had they been with us. I trembled in a mixture of fright and excitement. Some things don't change with becoming an immortal vampire. We still have fear.

We parted our hands remorsefully. No need to shock them too badly at first sight. Both of us were a bit panicked, never had we discussed just how we would announce our newfound relationship. Let alone anything else.

Seven figures stepped out of the forest. They were all supernaturally attractive. Human eyes couldn't do them justice, to my vampire eyes they almost looked completely different. Emmett's muscles looked even bigger now. I must have been blind not to have seen those huge things.

I fought my flight or fight instincts. My new self wasn't used to be around so many people along with their predatory scents.

When Esme raced towards us, I almost sent out my shield in surprise. She pulled Jasper and I into what could only be described as a bear hug. Seconds later she stiffened and pulled back slowly.

Her gold eyes locked onto mine, shock was written all over her face. I knew what she was seeing. My eyes had just turned a light purple the other day. Esme knew I was a vampire. A newborn.

She darted back to Carlisle's side, a small smile curling her lips.

A furious roar brought my attention to Edward. "How could you do this?" The bronze haired vampire screamed whilst glaring at my mate in anger. My body tensed taking in his glares as a threat to Jasper.

His gold eyes turned to me, softening noticeably. "Oh, Bella, Love." Edward whispered softly as if I was his lover. I was astonished by his gall to call me his love. Who did he think he is? To presume that I was still his love after what he had put me through.

I inched closer to Jasper, letting my shoulder rub up against his. The comfort his slight touch brought me was invaluable in this circumstance.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed onto her brother. "Why did you change her, Jasper?" She hissed out coldly. I knew why she was so against me being changed now. So, I understood why she was upset. I was just glad that she didn't hate me like I once thought.

That was when Jacob seemed to explode onto the scene. "You bit her!" Jacob growled the words through clenched teeth. If Edward had been furious, Jacob was downright murderous in comparison.

Jasper stepped in front of me, his back rigidly strait. I could see him preparing for a battle. I didn't want this to happen.

"My life is a soap opera." I heard Leah Clearwater mutter to herself, I couldn't help but agree with her.

Jacob was shaking terribly now. His mouth gaped open letting lose unintelligible vowel sounds escape. To my fascination and terror he transformed. His body rippling grotesquely into a horse sized wolf. He was crazed in his rage. Uncaring that the girl who was his best friend was standing behind the one he was rushing to attack.

"Jasper!" I screamed my lover's name, the first word I'd said in front of the others.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper, pressing my face into his tense shoulders. My shield exploded out of me to protect my mate. The red bubble kicked up sand in all directions and with a loud clapping noise collided with the charging werewolf.

My breath came out in hard pants. That had been too close. Jacob's claws had only been a foot away when the shield had hit. I walked around Jasper in a surly manner.

"How dare you attack him you…" I shrieked at the crumpled form in front of the Cullen's (plus one). "…Mutt." I finished. Somehow the word suited my purpose.

Emmett burst out laughing, I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett.

"Love, he changed you." Edward spoke as if being turned was a crime. "I'm not your love." I snapped viciously. He reeled back like I had struck him. I couldn't bring myself to care.

"You left me, move on." My words dripped like venom from my lips. This anger had built for months unreleased on him. He should feel bad. Edward had no idea what I had gone through to get over him. My own father almost gave up on me because of him.

"Why don't we all just calm down?" Carlisle spoke shooting pointed looks at the downed werewolf. I snorted in an unladylike fashion while my blond haired mate pulled me back to his side.

I looked curiously at him, he was greatly amused by my little scene. This reunion was bringing out my more possessive nature. His hand squeezed mine, then reluctantly pulled away.

The so far silent Alice stared with wide eyes. A rare look of surprise was plastered on her face. None the less she bounced over and hugged us both. She startled me when she grabbed my hands and started pulling my body towards the forest.

"It's time for some Girl Talk." Alice said grinned mischievously, shooting glances to the other women. I am doomed. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note- Sorry about the wait but I'm finding it difficult to write, plus I have less time then usual. However, I am determined to finish this story so don't worry about me forgetting it.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters. **

Chapter 28

Alice stopped dragging me as soon as we were out of the hearing range of the boys. All the girls were staring curiously at the hyperactive pixie. Meanwhile the psychic was busy pointing her wide sparkling eyes at me.

"I know that look, What do you know?" Rosalie asked sounding way too much like a normal teenage girl for my comfort. "Why don't you ask Bella?" Alice said smirking slyly. Now all eyes rested on me. Even Esme looked eager for some gossip.

I wanted to bolt but with this group it would be impossible. "I don't know what you are talking about." I lied lamely, reluctant to do this without Jasper.

"You spent 8 months alone on this island with only Jasper for company. Spill sister."

Pushy little pixie.

Leah didn't react much but Rosalie and Esme shot surprised looks strait at me. "Did something happen with Jasper?" His sister asked astonished. I had never been so thankful that I couldn't blush anymore. That would have given everything away in a human heartbeat.

Esme looked mostly happy but just a little sadness crept into her eyes. I knew her sorrow was for Edward, the loneliest of her children. Alice stared at me expectantly. I sighed. "Yes." I spoke shyly. My pixie like best friend bounced in place clapping her hands. "Really, you and Jasper." The fair-haired vampire said in disbelief.

"For seven months now." I was resigned to this interrogation. Alice would allow nothing else. They all looked surprised at my answer. "Is this serious?" Came from Esme of all people.

My smile told them everything to that question. "Congratulations, I hope your treating Jasper like he deserves to be treated." Rosalie said sincerely, reaching forward and dragging me into a brief hug. I was touched at her acceptance. She really loved Jasper.

The other nodded along with Rose's statement. I could only wish that Jasper was here to witness this, he would be over the moon at their reactions.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, Jacob's going to freak out." The wolf girl laughed out. "Don't forget Edward." Rosalie commented. I frowned, not wanting to deal with Edward and Jake's angry fits.

Alice stepped closer to me. "I'm really happy for you both, I didn't have to be a psychic to know you two would get along amazingly." Alice spoke smiling softly.

That made me smile all over again. So far my relationship with Jasper was being accepted. I hoped they would accept the twins in the same way.

"I feel like the luckiest woman on earth to have been shipwrecked with Jasper." I gushed in an oddly girlish moment. I'll put this down to newborn mood swings later. "I can't imagine my life without him now. He's essential."

There was a collective awe from the girls surrounding me. Then Alice ruined the moment. "Jasper's turned you into a sappy lovesick woman." The devilish pixie grinned.

She didn't know how very true that statement was. He certainly turned me into a woman, among other things. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Rosalie looked at me in suspicion.

We started walking back towards the beach chatting lightheartedly. However after only a moment of walking Rose stopped abruptly.

She spun around and faced me with shock written all over her pretty face. "Oh my god, Jasper really did turn you into a woman, didn't he Bella?" She spoke in a rushed excited tone. The others surrounded us in a second, faces eager for my answer.

"How…?" I sputtered out in embarrassment. Did she really have to announce losing my virginity in such a way?

"You're totally doing Jasper." Rosalie said sounding like her husband. "Apparently, serious with Jasper includes sex." Leah giggled. I couldn't believe this was happening. How did Rose know?

Then I saw the evidence that damned me to this embarrassing hell. A tree. A stupid freaking tree. Albeit one of the many that Jasper had sex with me against.

"Damned stupid tree." I muttered to myself. Of course they heard me and looked at where I was looking. Understanding looks crossed their faces as the rest of the girls sighted the tree that had a telling bald spot.

"Jasper and you are as bad as Rose and Emmett." Really Alice you just had to make that comment. "Girls, I think you've embarrassed Bella enough for now." Esme said sternly. Then she wrecked her image as my maternal savior. "Even if Jasper apparently brings out the hormonal teenager in her."

"I hate you all." I hissed in annoyance. They laughed. "My poor little sister." Alice grinned patting my cheek in amusement. I huffed and began walking back to the beach ignoring their giggles as we passed The Tree.

They were silent when we reached the edge of the forest. At least they had the sense to act like they didn't know some intimate details about my love life.

Now, Jasper and I had to tell the guys about us, then we still had to talk about our miracle children.

This was certainly turning out to be a very different day then I had planned. Nothing I could do about that. I sighed. At least we were reunited with our family.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight saga or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 29**

The atmosphere they headed back into was tense perhaps even hostile. Jasper stood with his back towards our home. His body coiled like a snake ready to attack at the slightest provocation. I had no doubt that he would maim or even kill anyone who moved anywhere near his children with ill intentions.

Desire made its presence known. Always without fail it would come whenever my blond love went into soldier mode. The dominance he exuded over the other men appealed to my baser instincts, ignoring my independent upbringing. Jasper tilted his head and smirked . He knew exactly what I was thinking.  
I banished my lustful thoughts to the back of my mind this was too serious to be pondering such things. Joining my fiance's side, I was ready to tell our story. "We need to talk." My hand grabbed his for support. "Jasper and I are together."

The girls smiled in their knowing, the guys however were blindsided. The hurt faces of Edward and Jacob caused me some sadness as I never truly wanted to hurt either of them. Jacob who all but blood was my brother and Edward who was my first love. I hoped one day they would find their soul mates. "We never meant to hurt anyone...we just fell in love." I smiled at his truthful words.

"Wow, you really are a girl after all look at you all sappy." Emmett rolled his eyes. "What did you think I was a robot?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Another vampire. After everything they did to you, you still choose Them."

"Jake, I belong with them...with Jasper." (and my little ones.)

My eyes turned to Edward's. "I know you never wanted me to become a vampire but I'm happy, really happy. I can honestly not remember a time in my life that I have felt so the ship sank, I was terrified, I couldn't comprehend how I was going to survive on an island with someone who was almost a stranger. It turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me. The only thing I hate is that all those people had to die for me to have this life." I finished my speech looking into loving blue eyes.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're glad you came out of this ordeal in such high spirits." Carlisle smiled hugging Esme to his side.

An awkward silence set in. Edward stared at Jasper and I. "I'm very happy for you." He enunciated the words as if he was injured. Though his youthful face was sincere. It only reminded me that despite his many years he was still somewhat immature. "We should head back to the boat who knows what Seth and Molly are up to." Leah spoke breaking the odd mood. It startled me, Who was this Molly? More importantly we couldn't leave yet. They still needed to be told of the twins. My internal panic most have shown, as everyone shifted into battle stances. I barely restrained myself from going on the defensive. I stifled a growl and forced my body to relax.

"We can't leave yet."

"Why not?" Emmett asked looking around at all the trees.

"For the same reason I was changed." The alert stances dissipated. "Bella was still human when we got together." Jasper admitted to the stunned audience. I could see questions appearing in theirs eyes. "I hunted as much as I could stand and eventually even branched out to other lifeforms such as the sea-life. Eventually, with time, I became desensitized to her scent."

"Yeah, Blah, Blah, get on with it." So rude.

I looked down at the sand in embarrassment. To have to speak about this again so soon was mortifying. "When I proposed..." Jasper was cut off as Alice tackled us in a vice grip. Her words blurred together in vamp speed, babbling about wedding plans before my hand covered her mouth. Did she really have to drag this torture out? I glared at her.

She sulked back to her spot next to the rest of the family immediately.

Like a band-aid...just rip it off. "I was still human when we consummated our relationship." The ground was certainly more interesting now that I was a vampire. "A week later I realized something was wrong." I could almost taste the concern in the air. "Horrible nightmares plagued me at night and by day I couldn't keep any food down with a few exceptions. It was then I suspected the impossible had happened. I was pregnant."

I looked up at the stunned faces surrounding me. I couldn't bear to go on.

"Her pregnancy progressed at a supernaturally fast rate. We knew her human body would not survive the birth. It was then that we discovered that we were having twins." We went on explaining the rest of the pregnancy. "What are their names?" Esme asked eyes shining with venom.

"Esalie Alinee Whitlock and Jasper Chase Whitlock... we call our son Chase to avoid confusion." Jasper was smiling proudly, like any parent should. "It's about time for them to be properly introduced to their family, Don't you think?" The look on their faces said it all for them. So, we turned for our little cabin and headed for my two little miracles.


End file.
